The Unknown Prince
by nygiants121463
Summary: From an extinct House, young Issei is awoken from a long forced sleep to a new world which makes him think, just where does he fit in?
1. Chapter 1

*Underworld, the office of Maou Ajuka Beelzebub.(Formally Astaroth)*

The communication circle appears in front of Ajuka, it activates and is now showing a devil in a workman's uniform. "Sir, we just uncovered something here that you need to see immediately."

"OK, I will be right there." responds Ajuka. He initiates a transport circle and steps in to re-appear at the dig site in an old section that was destroyed during the Great War.

"So, what is so important that I am needed here?"

"Well, Sir, you need to see this for yourself" Answered the worker who called him. The worker leads him to a lower level to where a dig site has been worked down to a lower level of the building that used to stand on this spot. In the center is a cylindrical, metallic container about 7 feet tall and 4 feet wide and has what looks to be a primitive electronic display that reads "Stasis Active". There are also several buttons, one being larger than the rest and reads "Awaken"

Ajuka looks at the workman, then looks at the buttons and without hesitation, pushes the Awaken button, much to the chagrin of the workman. The container begins to rotate and what looks like an outer sleeve lowers to reveal a person standing upright. Said person appears to be a male child, approximately 6 years old, with long brown hair. As soon as the outer sleeve lowers all the way, a loud click is heard and the child collapses, but Ajuka reaches him and catches him before he hit the floor.

"Lets get him to the medical facility as quick as we can."

*3 weeks later *

Ajuka Beelzebub is at the Medical clinic visiting the boy, who has just woken up an hour ago.

"Hello young man, how do you feel?" Asks Ajuka. The boy looks at him for several seconds, and asks "Where is my Mom and dad?" "Well son, we need to know your name and where you live to contact your family to let them know your safe." The boy again looks at him for several seconds, with a his brow knitted, trying to determine if he can trust this man in front of him.

"My name is Issei Andromalius, My dad is Thagor Andromalius and my Mom is Sallia Andromalius, but most people just call my dad Prince Andromalius" Ajuka's face lost all color and he almost fell to his knees, as he steadied himself, he looked at the child and wondered how he is to tell him that his family, House and everything connected to him is Extinct. Ajuka takes a few moments to steady himself, and take a few deep breaths. "Issei, I hope you understand that what I am bout to tell you is with extreme sympathy, but, I am so sorry to tell you that your family is no longer alive, as a mater of fact, my boy, you are the last and only Andromalius family member alive."

The boy is now flooded with emotions as he tries to understand what he was just told, but notices a few tears running down Ajuka's face. Issei says to Ajuka, "Sir, thank you for being honest with me, I knew that I was being put to sleep and would miss a lot of things, but I had no idea how long I was asleep"

Ajuka, who is now studying Issei's face for signs of sadness or anger, replies, "Issei, you are very brave for a child of 7, but now, it seems that the House of Andromalius is no longer extinct and also, your are officially the Family Head, which would make you Lord Issei, Prince of Andromalius."

"Thank you sir, Hmm, by the way, who are you? Hehe, says Issei with a slight chuckle, as he had no idea to whom he was talking to. Ajuka smacks himself on the forehead and says. "Oh dear me, I should have introduced myself, I am Ajuka, I am from the Astaroth family, but after the Great War, myself and 3 others were selected to be the new leaders and we took on the last names of several of the original Maou, so my new name is Ajuka Beelzebub"

Issei took in the information and was trying to figure out what it all means to him. He smiles, and says, "Maou Beelzebub, it looks like I have a shitload of stuff to catch up on!" Ajuka stares at Issei, blinks "..." Blinks again, and then roars out laughing so hard, he fell to his knees.

The next day, Ajuka is in a meeting with Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan discussing young Issei.

Well. I am going to end the intro here, and continue the story in the next chapter.

All comments are appreciated, weather positive or negative.


	2. Prelude to a choice

**Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter.**

 **The story picks up in Sirzechs office...**

"So, what the hell do we do about this?" asks Ajuka. Sirzechs looks back and forth to the others and says," First, we need to find someone who can be a foster family to him until he is old enough to decide what to do. And, I think my family would jump at the chance," Serafall considered this and by her way of thinking, the Gremory family would be best for the child, considering how they are well known as a loving and caring family, just what the boy needs right now. "I agree, but Sirzechs, would your family be willing to take him in?" Sirzechs ponders this and replies. "I know for a fact that my parents would love to take him in, he would also have Rias as a older sister to learn from, and play with, but my main concern right now is his mental stability. The boy just woke from a sleep, for which we have no idea why, and he has lost his family. He has to be suffering at some level." The others consider his words, and Ajuka says, "I think he may surprise you, he started to warm up to me while we were talking, and when I brought up the topic of his family being gone, and he being the last Andromalius, Issei considered that and told me he knew he was going to be asleep for a long time. He even displayed humor"

Sirzechs interjected his thoughts, "Well, I am not sure what would be normal behavior for someone in that situation, but I feel we need to talk to him and ask questions of him so we can better serve him, it is his life after all and what is best for him is the main concern." "Also, Ajuka, you will have to decide eventual y, if and when he receives his Evil Pieces." Added Sirzechs. Ajuka nodded at this and Serafall decided to bring up yet another topic. "yes, the boy's well being is paramount, but, we also have to consider the ramifications to the Devil world of the Andromalius family returning. As far as I remember, it wasn't a small House, but not large either, with the rank of Prince."

Sirzechs nodded, "Yes, your right, but remember, they did side with our side during the war. I think we should pay a visit to Issei and introduce ourselves and discuss things."

the other two agreed and decided to leave to pay Issei a visit. But, what Sirzechs didn't mention was that he knew that Rias, his younger sister, was eavesdropping at the door to his office the whole time. So, with a slight grin on his face, the three stepped into a transport circle to the medical clinic to visit Issei.

Rias Gremory, 8 years old, with crimson hair just like her Father and Brother and blue eyes, still stood outside the office of her Brother, and was debating whether to be happy, or upset that there was a chance to have an other "Brother" join the family. She wasn't, by nature, a covetous person, but she also wanted to have more friends. She had Sona Sitri, who she considered her best friend, who was also the younger sister of a Maou, Serafall. Another who she felt close to was Seekvaira Agares, another High Class devil. Compared to Sona, who had a strict manner about her, Seekvaira was a bit more laid back, and was more talkative.

Rias was mindful of the fact that she had to act a certain way, due to her Brother being a Maou, but she relishes the times she can be with her 2 friends, because she can act more like the girl she wants to be. To be honest, she wanted a male friend who didn't look at her as a Princess, the next heir to the Gremory Family. She wanted a male friend, who, after considering, could even be a romantic figure. Granted, being only 8, she still had romantic fantasies like any other young girl.

Rias, with a slight smile on her face, started skipping down thee hall to her room.

-Medical Clinic-

Ajuka, Sirzechs and Serafall all arrived at the clinic and entered Issei's room.

Issei sat up when they entered and nodded his head to Ajuka "Hello Maou Beelzebub, it's nice to see you again"

"Hey now, I told ya to just call me Ajuka for now, formalities can come later." said Ajuka with a toothy grin. Issei let that comment run around in his brain for a bit, and smiled and said, "OK, _Uncle_ Ajuka!" Ajuka's eyes bulged and the other two Maou both laughed out load. After calming down a bit, Ajuka introduces the other two with him. "Issei, these 2 are also Maou, (Pointing to Sirzechs) This is Sirzechs Lucifer, and that is Serafall Leviathan." Essie wipes the grin off his face and says, "Hello, pleased to meet you Maou Lucifer and Maou Leviathan." Serafall pouts and tells Issei, " Boo, you call me Sera,when were in private, and I'm sure Sirzechs wont mind you dropping the formalities either!" Sirzechs nods in agreement at Serafall's comment.

"OK, _Auntie_ Sera!" replies Issei with a wide smile. "Eeeee, no..no...no" Sirzechs belly laughs at the banter between the two and notices a communication circle at the ear of Ajuka. "OK"..."Yes, good, bring it here as soon as possible" Ajuka dissipates the comm circle and looks at Issei, "Issei, the workers at the site found a large crate, with what looks like personal items of yours. They will be bringing it here in a short while."

"OK, thanks."Replied Issei, nodding his head. Sirzechs clears his throat. "Issei, we have some serious matters to discuss, are you up to it right now?" "Yes sir, actually, I have been expecting this, and I have some questions too." replied Issei.

" Let me start by saying that we have considered your unique situation, and, with your approval, would like you to move in to my family's house, and accept them as a foster family, until you are old enough to be on your own. My family, being Lord and lady Gremory, my Sister Rias and my Queen and wife, Graifia. If you're OK with this, then in a few hours you will be released from the clinic and can go home." Issei closed his eyes, and thought about what Sirzechs just said. After a few moments of silence, Issei spoke up. "Sirzechs, Thank you for your offer, and considering I really don't have anywhere else to go, I will take you up on the offer, under one condition!"

Sirzechs furrowed his brow and asked, "OH?, what would that be, young man?"

Issei's face became solid, stoic and firm, looked directly into his eyes, and said, "I will, only if _Auntie_ Sera can tuck me in at night!" Ajuka and Sirzechs belted out laughing and Serafall pouted like a little girl, but her face had a slight pinkish hue to it.

-At another location-

"So, is this information correct?" asked a man with steely gray eyes, black hair and a hawk-like nose. The woman standing in-front of his desk, Tall, slender, long white hair reaching down to her very well shaped behind, responded, "Yes, M'Lord, this information is only 2 days old, we received it from someone in the medical facility the boy is in, and, as far as anyone knows, he is all alone and has no one to look after him."

The man looked at the report again and said, "OK, go there and see what you can find out. If this information is correct, we will definitely need him to join his parents in death.."

'Yes Sir, I will take care of it," The man looked at her, and with malice openly displayed, he said, "See that you do, one more mistake, and you will find yourself wishing that you had never been born...No GO!" With a yelp, The seductive looking woman left.

The man leaned back in his chair, lit a cigar, and entered deep thought. ' _Who would have thought that Thagor found a way to save his son, fuck!...I don't need this to happen now, the brat needs to die.'_

-Gremory House-

Rias is siting on her bed, talking through a comm circle with her friend Seekvaira,

"I'm telling you, I listened at the door, and heard it myself, they are bringing a boy here to live with us, I don't know too much, but I will let you know s soon as I do" _knock...knock._ Came a rapping hat her door. "Seek-Chan, I have to go, talk to you later"

Rias dissipates her comm circle and answers. "It's open, come in." The door opens to reveal her brother. "Rias, we need to talk about something important, are you available?" Says Sirzechs with a serious look on his young face. Rias knows that it is about the boy she heard about while listening at his office door. "Sure, come in."

-Medical Clinic-

Issei is now dressed in black denim jeans, red tee and black boots that look like a cheap rip-off of Doc Martens. Just about an hour ago, a nurse came in and un-hooked his I.V. and monitor and handed him the cloths which were dropped off by Ajuka. Issei is now looking through a metallic box about 2 feet wide on each side, and about 1 foot deep. Inside were photos, of him and his parents, 2 signet rings that he knew where his fathers, and a small black velvet box. He knew what the rings were, one with the Andromalius sigil

and the other which appears to be a hand holding a snake. What really got Issei's attention was the small box, which he opened and contained a gold disc about 4 inches in diameter and one quarter inch thick. The disc is a larger form of the Andromalius sigil.

As Issei was holding the disc, the door to his room was slowly and silently opening behind him without his notice..

The tall, white haired woman was opening the door slowly to make sure no noise was made to alert the boy. She had a weapon that looked like a gun, but instead of bullets, it fired a beam of demonic energy. She spotted the boy with his back to the door. ' _Damn, this will be easier than I imagined'_ she thought as she raised the weapon to fire.

Issei was holding the disc, when all of a sudden, it felt ice cold, and his vision went black with a tightening of his chest. This sensation last a fraction of a second, and then it ended as it began. Issei heard the door to his room close, he turned around to see nothing there, but what caught his eye, was a small pile of ash just inside the room at the door.

And here ends Chapter 2.


	3. Family, Friends and Enemies

Chapter 3 A New Family, Friends and Enemies.

To answer a few:

Sasuke75249 . You will have to wait, with everyone else hehe, sorry.

DeadMenPlaying . Thanks for that comment, may even include that name in the story (with credit)

Now, onto the story!

-Several hundred years ago-

" Thagor, we must hurry, or all may be lost! _"... "_ I know that Sallia, we just have to make sure this works as planed. I will NOT have my son destroyed by this." Thagor and Sallia Andromalius, along with their son Issei, were the last of the Andromalius family alive, and right now, several hundred Angles, Fallen and Devils are fighting very close and time is running out. Their son Issei, was already in a suspended animation type deep sleep, and Thagor is about to seal the chamber. "Just one last thing." Thagor brought his hands up, and brought them together, touching his 2 signet rings together. A tremendous bright light emitted from the rings, traveled to Issei and pierced his head, which caused the boy to convulse uncontrollably.

After several seconds, it was over, and the two parents wept as the chamber was finally sealed. The chamber then lowered into the ground, and was covered. He removed his rings, and put them in a metallic box, along with other things and placed it in the ground beside the chamber. Thagor looked at his wife, and said, "Well, that is that, now we can go fight, even though it means we are assuredly going to die, we will die knowing that our son will be safe." The two then headed out the door, and was soon accosted by several score of Angles.

Thagor and Sallia never stood a chance... As Thagor was preparing his attack, Sallia was too slow in drawing her sword, and was pierced by several light spears, instantly killing her. Thagor howled in rage as he formed a ball of demonic energy in his left hand, and a beam of blacker than black light in his right. With all his rage, hatred and grief, he launched his attack and 25 Angles were no more. Unfortunately for Thagor, the remaining 40 or so were too much for him as he was struck down in an instant. The last thought that ran through his mind, was that Issei was going to be safe.

-Underworld-

Sirzechs and Issei were sitting aboard the Gremory train, traveling from the clinic to the Gremory home. After a few moments of silence, Sirzechs clears his throat. "So, Issei, we have about an hour or so till we get home, is it alright if I ask you some questions?"

Issei responds with a nod. "Sure." "OK, so tell me, you mentioned that your parents told you ahead of time that you would be asleep for a long time, did they mention why?" asked Sirzechs. Issei thought for a moment and replied, "Yes, they said that since everyone else in the Family was killed, and it wasn't looking good for us to survive the war, they decided this was the best chance for the Andromalius family to remain in the Underworld. They knew that after the war, there would be a group who would try to stabilize the Devil Society and were planning to side with them, but they didn't know if they were going to survive that long and decided to use they new technology and save me. " Answered Issei, with a sad expression.

Sirzechs put his arm around the boys shoulder and comforted him. "It's OK, things will be looking up from now on You will have a new family, with us, and a new Sister." Issei looked at him and had a slight smile on his face and said. "What is my new Sisters name?" "Her name," replied Sirzechs,"is Rias, and she is a year older than you, well, physically at least, since you were suspended for several hundred years, you are still only 7 years old." Issei nodded and replied, "Kinda scrambles the brain, huh?" with a smirk.

Sirzechs grins and tells him, "Your pretty mature for a 7 year old...what's up with that?" Issei gets a slight grin on his face from that. "Well, my parents said that when I was 4 or so, I acted like a young adult...I kinds always tried to act like my dad, as I wanted to be just like him. He was honest, caring and well respected by most, and that's how I want to be." Issei said this with a smile on hi face, and you could tell it was said with pride. "Great, looks like you will fit right in with us." They started discussing various things after that.

Rias Gremory, daughter of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory and sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, was getting dressed in her room, after being told by her mother that her brother was arriving with a boy who would be joining their family as of today. They said his name was Issei and he was a year younger than her (They did not mention to her about his long forced sleep, or his heritage. They are going to let Issei tell it to her) and that they will be having a formal diner to welcome him. Rias was torn between excitement and jealousy. Why did they need to take him in?, this is HER family, and no outsiders were needed... but then she realized how callous that was of her and regretted thinking that. She decided then and there to put her best face forward, and welcome him to the family as best as she could.

Just as she was finished dressing in a red satin gown, that was a bit shorter than most, and, even at 8 years old, showed that she definitely was a girl, her crimson hair done up, and her make up just right, her mother told her they were here. With her heart slightly aflutter, she joined her mother to greet the boy. As she watched Sirzechs enter the house, she notices the boy with him. Rias' reaction to seeing Issei was a mixture of elation, and sadness. Elated that he looked cute, and held a mature demeanor, and sad knowing that he had lost his entire family at such a young age. Something inside Rias was stirring, a feeling that told her she needed to take the boy and show him that life can be fun, exciting and filled with wonder...and love.

Issei looked at Zeoticus and Venelana and bowed with his head held low... "Thank you for allowing me to be here, and for giving me a chance at a new family." Issei remained like that until Venelana said to him, "Dear, please raise your head. We are happy to welcome you to our family, and, hopefully, in time come to see us as your family and you, ours." Issei raised his head with tears running down his face, but smiled and said, "Thanks." Rias decided to introduce herself to Issei, seeing that everyone else was caught up in the moment. "Hello Issei, I am Rias, I hope you and I get along." With a smile, she walked up to Issei, used a hand to wipe the tears from his cheek, and grabbed him in a hug, holding tight. Sirzechs and his parents were astonished and taken aback by this, but were smiling at her action.

Issei, who was too focused on the ...His... foster parents, was suddenly accosted by the girl as she held him in a bear hug. Issei stiffened and didn't return the hug, not knowing how to react to this, as he tensed up, but Rias just stood there holding him in that embrace. He soon eased up, and slowly brought his arms up an returned the hug, realizing for the first time, that hugging a girl was kinda cool. Especially noticing that the girl who was only a year older than her, has a noticeable beginnings of a bountiful chest...and he was _definitely_ feeling them against his body, which, of course, made him aware _down there_ and pried himself out of the hug. "N.. n.. nice to um...meet you too, Rias." replied Issei with a stammer and a blush. Rias backed up with a quizzical look upon her face. "Rias, why don't you show Issei to his room, and then to the dinning room, so we can have our first meal with Issei" Venelana interjected. "OK...c'mon Issei, lets go and get you settled in." As the two departed, the remaining adults had a secretive, all-knowing look on their faces.

Rias led Issei to his room and he was astounded at how large the room was.. even the bed was the size where several people could sleep and _still_ have plenty of room. As Issei was putting his belongings on the bed, Rias asked, "Sooo, do you have a girlfriend?" ' _What in hell made me ask that?'_ Issei slowly turned to her, stared directly in her eyes and walked up to her till he was a foot away from her and said, "Suuuure, they were aaalll lining up for me when I was revived from over 700 years asleep."

They both remained like that for several seconds, and both broke down and laughed like it was the funniest thing they heard. "Sorry, I guess that was a stupid question."

"Nah, not really, but if I did have a girlfriend, she would have to have a certain look about her." Said Issei, with a slight smile. "Oh yeah, and what would that look be?"

Issei looked around the room, walked up to Rias and took her hand to lead her to the wall opposite his bed to where a mirror was, put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face the mirror. "She would look like that." Pointing at her reflection with a smile, and a blush to his face. Rias instantly turned as red as her hair, slowly turned to Issei, and as quick as lightning, pecked his cheek with a kiss, turned around with her head lowered a bit and said in a very low and soft voice, "Thanks...Lets go eat" and quickly started walking out the room.

Issei's chest, on his left side, started to itch...not paying too much attention to it, he followed Rias out the room.

-Somewhere in the Underworld (same day)-

"Where the fuck is that bitch?!, she should have been back a long tome ago. If she failed her mission and is afraid to show her hag face, then she better hope I don't rip her freaking ice cold heart out of her!" yelled Naraggan Shax, the current head of the Shax clan. A knock at the door caught his attention and told them to enter. "Sir, we have bad news, the boy is still alive, and is under protection of Sirzechs Lucifer, and also, we think Athera is dead." In a blink of the eye, Naraggan's aide was obliterated from a spear of ice that was launched from his boss. "That's it, that fucking wanna-be Lucifer has interfered with my plans for the last fucking time...Your dead Sirzechs, I will rip your fucking heart out of your fucking chest!" Roared Shax.

-At a secret base (same day)-

At the same time, a meeting was being held in a secret location, a tall, handsome black haired man, with pointy ears and pale skin, was addressing a group of other devils, who, along with him, were at one time prominent members of devil society.

"So, it is agreed that we officially form our group of True Satans, and forcibly take back what is undoubtedly and rightfully ours?" Everyone present nodded their ascent.

-Back at the Gremory mansion (same day)-

Sona Sitri, the younger sister to Serafall Leviathan, was on her way to visit Rias. As she entered the main gates to the mansion, she caught sight of another person, "Seekvaira, were you asked to come over also?" asked as she stood at the gates. "Yeah, Rias called me and asked if I wanted to come over and meet her new younger brother." replied Seekvaira, with a cheerful smile. "Well, that's what she asked me too, whats with this younger brother thing?" she asked. "No idea, guess we will find out in a few, huh?"

As the two headed towards the mansion, Sona was asking herself, ' _Just what game is Rias playing_?'

-Ajuka Beelzebub's workshop (same day)-

Ajuka was seated at one of the many worktables in the room, and in front of him, on a chessboard that was atop a magic circle that had several concentric rings with each other ring rotating in opposite directions. Atop the chessboard was a full set of Evil Pieces. They were black in color, with silver highlights. "The initial process is complete, all that is needed now is to implement the final activation sequence" Sirzechs was seated next to him, and said, "Why are you so motivated today?, I thought we were just going to give him a set that was activated already?" Ajuka took a break from the formula circles he was manipulating and looked at his childhood friend. "Well, with this new activation sequence I have been working on, there might be a better chance of obtaining a mutation piece., also, this is the first set to be produced using the newer production method that we came up with in Agreas." Stated Ajuka. "Also, this new activation sequence will let us know instantly how many, if any, are mutations." Sirzechs ponders this and asks, "Do you plan on adding any unusual or different functions in this set?" Ajuka smirks and replies, "Nah, I'm going to rely on a natural combination in this set, since it is Issei we are talking about...we both know that there are hidden powers in him, and he has yet to know what they are and I don't want to screw him up with pre-determing what those powers are."

-Gremory Mansion (same day)-

Seekvaira, Sona and Rias are walking the well light halls of the mansion, headed to Issei's room. They arrive at his door and Rias knocks. " Issei, are you there?, I have some friends I would like you to meet."... after no answer, Rias opens the door, and all 3 girls see Issei sitting on the floor, sitting in a seiza position, with his hands on his knees. Rias calls his name, with no response and walks up to him ans taps his shoulder... still no response. Finally, being a little perturbed, Rias knocks on his head. "Hey, Issei...you home?"

Issei, without opening his eyes, says, "Sorry, not home right now, please leave a message." and smiles. The other 2 girls try to hold in their laughter as Rias smacks his head. "Seriously Issei, get up, I want you to meet my beast friends, Sona and Seekvaira"

Issei suddenly realized that he and Rias are not alone, and scrambles to get up and put a shirt on. After donning a shirt, Issei looks ate the two girls. "Hello, I'm Essie, pleased to make your acquaintance!" "Hi, I'm Seekvaira Agares, pleased to meet you." then Sona introduces herself, "I'm Sona Sitri." Issei nods at the two.

Just as Issei and the girls start to get to know each other, Grayfia entered the room, since the door was open, and announced to Issei that Sirzechs has arrived and wants to see Issei. The 3 girls are disappointed, but understand as Grayfia leads Issei to Sirzechs in his office.

As Issei arrives at Sirzechs office, Grayfia leaves to continue her duties. "Ah, Issei, come and sit, we need to discuss a few things." As Issei sits opposite of Sirzechs, he looks around and sees several objects on the desk. One being an ornate wooden box, and another being a dagger that looks awfully familiar. "I see you notice the dagger, we found it at the site where your old house once stood." Issei knew that it was his fathers.

"You can keep it if you want, technically, it belongs to you anyway." Offered Sirzechs.

Issei picked it up, and stared at it for a few seconds. "Thanks Sirzechs, I think I remember my dad holding this sometimes." replied Issei. "OK, now this box contains a set of Evil Pieces, Did your parents ever explain them to you?" Issei nodded. " Yes, although, my mother said that wasn't going to get them till I turned 12."

"Well, Ajuka, and the rest of us Maou decided that since you will start to train here in a few weeks, we would present them to you now. Although, we want you to wait till you start a peerage." Issei looked at his brother with a perplexed look. "Train?, train for what?" Sirzechs, with a serious look, says, "Issei, even though you are only 7, whether you realize it or not, you are the head of the Andromalius Clan, and as such, you will have responsibilities and duties as such. We are still debating when to announce it, but we will have to let the rest of the Devil Society know that your House, which is of the 72 Pillars, is no longer extinct."

Issei looked a bit worried as to how to react to this. Sirzechs sees the look on his face. "Relax Issei...we will not just throw you into the fire, per say, that is what the training will be for. Between myself, Grayfia, Rias, Mother and father, and others, you will be in good and capable hands, so no need to worry." says with a smile. Issei visibly and physically relaxes. "Now, there is a more serious matter we need to discuss, again, I know your young, but we need to make sure your House lives on, and since you are the only Andromalius, we seriously need to consider something to help keep it so." Issei started to wonder where this is going. "We need to select a girl for you to marry?" Issei stared blankly at Sirzechs for a few seconds, and slowly realized what he said. Issei's eyes bulged, his heart rate increased, and stood op to exclaim, "Eeeeeeeh...m...m...married?"

And here ends chapter 3.

I realize the story is moving a bit slowly, but it will pick up in another chapter or 2.

Again please feel free to leave comments and suggestions, either by review or PM.

Also, I may go to updating ever 2 weeks, give or take a few days. I work 4 10 hour shifts, and on my weekends, I have 12 acres of land and horses to take care of :)

well, until next update...carry on!


	4. Ch 4 Of Beginings

_**Welcome, one and all, and thank you for taking the time to read my story. I know it is not the style that everyone looks for, but this is my style. I hope you enjoy the read.**_

-Chapter 4: Of Beginnings

-In the Ballroom of the Gremory Mansion-

Venelana Gremory, who looked like an older Rias, but with shorter hair and brown in color, had Issei's right hand on her waist, and left hand in her hand. With only a few inches between them, she was teaching him to dance. The music was a classical piece, which was the current fad in the Underworld. As the waltz was being performed. Venelana was imparting important information to him that made his face turn read as Rias' hair. "The man needs to take the lead on the dance floor, as well as the bedroom. He must know when to take charge, and when to follow a woman's lead...That is the job of a man." Issei couldn't fathom why she was telling him this, and was really starting to feel uncomfortable. "O...O...OK" Venelana smiled, stopped dancing, and looked into Issei's eyes, "Oh, do relax dear, we are just talking, for you to be embarrassed by this, how will you ever hope to face all the ladies at the party?"

"Eh.. What party Venelana.?" "Issei dear, how many times must I tell you, it's Mother, or Mom, not Venelana?" "Sorry, Mother!" replied Issei with a slight grin.

"As for what party?, it's the party to introduce you to the Devil Society. You do remember Sirzechs telling you about this, correct?" With a nod from Issei, she continued, "Well, whether you realize it or not, once word gets out that you are not only a high class Devil, but also the Head of the Andromalius Clan, which, I am sure you know, means you are practically, royalty. The young ladies will swoon to you like a hummingbird to nectar."

"Well, will Rias, Sona and Seekvaira be there as well?" asked Issei. Venelana raised an eyebrow, "Yes, those three, among many more will be there." Issei visibly relaxed and said, "Good, as long as they are there, and especially Rias, then all the others won't really matter anyway." "Really... well then, we will wait and see what happens." Issei wasn't sure to make what she meant by that remark, but decided to concentrate more on the dance.

Later, after the embarrassing dance lesson, Issei was in Sirzechs office, sitting across from the Satan. Sirzechs was holding Issei's rings that he inherited from his father.

"Issei, these rings, how much do you know about them?" With a distant look upon his face, Issei replied, "Well, I know that one is the family crest, and dad always wore both rings. I don't think I ever noticed a time when he wasn't wearing them." Sirzechs nodded and continued, "And, do you know what demonic power the Andromalius Clan is known for?"

"Well, my dad started to teach me about it. He said that we, the Andromalius, were holders of a very powerful force. He said that it would take years of training to master it, but he also said that he thought I held more power than him." Sirzechs nodded to Issei to continue. "He said our power was 'Three Fold', the first, Dark Shroud. The second he called Ebony Light, and the third,..." Issei hesitated and almost didn't want to tell him. " The third, is called...Black Death!"

Sirzechs understood Issei's feelings while getting out of his chair, and sitting next to him on the sofa. Sirzechs put his arm around his shoulder. "Issei, it's ok, there is no need to fear, I already knew your powers, I just needed to know how much you have learned before all this." What Sirzechs was holding back, was that he had met Issei's father back then. He was going to side with the Anti-Satan Faction, and had said he would support him and Ajuka. Even though he was the 72nd Pillar, he was one of the most powerful Devils...a close 2nd to Lucifer himself.

"Issei, do you know how to call forth the powers?" With his head down and his hair covering his eyes, Issei muttered. "Yes...My dad said I was as strong as him by the time I was 4." Sirzechs was taken aback by this. He was expecting Issei to, at the most, show a small fraction of only 1 or 2 of the triad, but _not_ to be able to call forth all 3, especially at full power. ' _He will definitely need to be evaluated_ " He thought to himself.

"Issei, would it be ok if you demonstrated your powers?, in a controlled space, that is."

Issei thought it over, and after realizing that if anyone can help him, it would be his brother, and uncle. "I don't know how strong I am, but I don't mind showing you, I trust you." Smiled Issei.

-Inside a pocket dimension-

Ajuka, Sirzechs and Issei we in a pocket dimension, created by Ajuka, so Issei could display his level of control of his powers.

"I will need my rings, please." stated Issei. Sirzechs handed him his rings, and said. "Do you have to be wearing them to call forth your powers?" Issei shook his head. "No, not if I were to use any 1 of them, but to use all 3 together, I would need the rings."

Ajuka choked and Sirzechs jaw dropped. "You can use all 3 at one time?" Both were astounded at that, mainly due to Issei being so young. "Um, Yeah..." The other 2 got their emotions under control, and asked for a demonstration. "OK, Issei, show us dark Shroud first."

Issei walked away and stood about 20 feet from them. He placed his left hand on his chest, palm towards him, and said, under his breath, "Protect!"

a dark, black...darker than black... aura immediately enveloped Issei. His vision was not obscured by it, and he could actually see and hear better. "anytime your ready Issei!" shouted Ajuka. Issei smiled, and even laughed out load. "What is so funny young man? Issei walked up to them, and stopped about 5 feet from them. "Hold on, and I will extend it to cover you 2." Issei willed the dark, inky cloud to extend outward and encompass all 3 of them. The immediate reaction o the 2 Satans, was, to a large degree, amazed. They now saw the black barrier that they were unaware of till now..

"So, my young brother, what exactly does this do?" queried Sirzechs. At that comment, Issei felt the affection he had started to build towards his adoptive older brother over the last several months. "Well, big brother, this barrier will protect myself, and anyone I cover within it. Protection from anything!" Ajuka grinned and Sirzechs smiled at the term "big brother" that Issei uttered. "Is that how you feel? That I am your big brother?" "Yeah, you Rias, Grayfia, Mom and Dad...even Uncle Ajuka...you all gave me a second chance at a family!" Sirzechs felt proud of Issei after hearing his words from the heart. "Sooo, is Rias your big Sister now? Asked Ajuka with a large grin.

Issei tilted his head, furrowed his brows, and in a thoughtful manner, answered.

"To be honest, I don't think of Rias as a sister...she's more than that. I can't explain it, but I just feel different with her." Sirzechs had a good idea what Issei was feeling, but didn't want to embarrass him. What Issei didn't mention was that he felt the same about Sona and Seekvaira, but to a lesser degree than what he felt with with Rias.

"OK, so this barrier, you said it can protect against anything...Is there a limit to what it can protect against?"

"Nope, wanna see?" asked Issei whimsically. Issei willed the barrier away from them to about 100 feet away. "Go ahead and fire your best Destruction attack at it."

Sirzechs, was skeptical at Issei's claim...so he stood firm, raised his and formed a ball of Destruction between his hands. A 2 foot in diameter ball of dark crimson energy with flecks and streaks of black lightning swirling around inside the ball, like a plasma sphere.

Sirzechs extended his hands outward and released the sphere towards the inky black shroud. As the ball of destruction sped towards the shroud, a menacing sound was heard. Just as the sphere barley made contact with the shroud, it disappeared... totally gone, no magical trace remained. Ajuka was so stunned, he actually quit breathing for a few seconds... whereas Sirzechs was stunned beyond belief.

Ajuka looked at the crimson haired man and asked, "Wanna try Ruin the Extinct?"

Sirzechs shook his head. "No, I think the result would be the same...an absolute defense." Issei shook his head. "Well, not totally absolute, you have to feed the shroud with emotion, a positive emotion, like love, happiness or joy...any negative emotion weakens it's protection. On the negative emotion side, it's defense weakens, but it obtains destructive properties." explained Issei.

"What happens under that condition?" asked Ajuka. Issei grinned with a playful wickedness and answered, "Watch this..." Issei sent the shroud farther away, and then retracted the positive emotions and fed it negative ones...within a few seconds, the shroud exploded with a mighty roar and a concussive blast wave that almost knocked them to the ground.

Sirzechs looked at Ajuka and said, "We agree right here and now, _NEVER_ piss him off!" This comment brought Issei to a bought of laughter so hard, he had tears rolling down. After everyone calmed down, Sirzechs continued with the demonstration.

"OK, Issei, explain Ebony Light please." Issei thought for a moment and spoke.

"Ebony Light allows me to form any weapon with black Demonic energy. The weapon is almost indestructible, and, under the right conditions, can be transferred to another to wield. It can also be used as a type of lightning attack, and a Dark Energy beam, but the light beam is the hardest...even dad said he only tried it 3 or 4 times...as it drains your stamina quickly."

Issei held his hand out, and a globe of dark energy formed around his hand, he concentrated on the image of a saber, and immediately a midnight black saber was in his hand. "Any weapon I create, is indestructible as long as it tastes blood within a certain time period, usually about 10 mins of combat."

"May I?" asked Sirzechs, holding out his hand for the weapon. Issei handed it to him, and as soon as the Maou held the sword, he felt the dark energy that made up the weapon. "And how long can another use the weapon you create?" asked Ajuka.

"As long as such time of not drawing blood, or my canceling the weapon, or my death. And, I can materialize up to 10 weapons at a time." Sirzechs just shakes his head at the information he being told about his young brother.

Issei relaxed his will, and the weapon dissipated. Ajuka and Sirzechs looked at each other, preparing for the next question, but Issei interrupted them.

"Um... I suppose you want to see Black Death, huh?" The 2 looked at Issei, "Is there a problem Issei?" asked Ajuka. "Well, to be honest, I can't really show you that, mainly because right now, I can only call it forth under life and death conditions...I will be able to use it better later on after training..at least that's what Dad always told me."

Sirzechs went up to him, placed his hands on Issei's shoulders and told him, "Hey!...That's ok, you don't have to feel ashamed of anything...in due time, and with training, you well get your full powers...there is no rush." Issei nodded and smiled at him.

Sirzechs then brought out the gold disc that had the Andromalius crest on it and handed it to Issei. "Does this mean anything special to you?, as it was included with your personal property." Issei held it for a moment, and it shrank to the size of a large coin. "Dad had once told me that once I turn 15, to never go out in public without this on my person. He had one himself, and gave this to me when I was 5, he said it acts as a catalyst and aids in lessening our stamina drain." Issei was turning the disc over a few times in his hand as he spoke. Ajuka notices, that Issei has gotten better at talking with people over the last several months.

Sirzechs decided to let Issei know about what happened at the clinic.

"Issei, there is something I need to tell you, and it is about that crest." Issei smiled at him and nodded for him to continue.

"well, there is no easy way to tell you, so I will come right out and say it. You have enemies!...well, I say you, but in reality, it is all of us who were and are a part of the New Satan Faction." Issei considered this, and told him to tell him the rest.

"OK, so, when you were in the clinic, and you were examining that disc, did anything out of the ordinary happen?"

Issei closed his eyes, and thought back to then. "I was sitting there, and looking through the stuff uncle Ajuka brought me. I was holding the disc and …." "What is it Issei?" asked Ajuka. Issei's eyes popped open. "Wait, something did happen... I felt a weird sensation for a split second, like a power surge, but not quite." He frowned, and then added, "But I don't know what, all I know id I thought I heard the door to my room close." Issei looked at Sirzechs with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, the truth is, I was called by the clinic staff just after that, and they showed me a video of what happened. I must warn you though, do not get excited or anything...Can you promise me that?" Issei nodded his head. Ajuka took out a small object that looked like a memory card, and placed it in his palm. Ajuka activated a magic circle, and a video projection appeared.

Issei saw what happened as a woman slowly opened the door to his room, and pointed a weapon at his back. What shocked Issei is when he saw that a beam of pure, black energy fired from his hands, split in two to bend around his own body, and rejoin into a solid beam again as it pierced the woman right between her breasts, instantly vaporizing her. Issei was silent for a few moments, then spoke up. "That was Black Death...I think"

Sirzechs evaluated Issei's mental state, and determined that he was not showing any signs of regret, nor happiness. "You think?, have you never used it before?

Issei shook his head no. "My dad never got around to explaining that one, but he said that I had an inherent ability for it, just raw and not refined...but it looked like I unknowingly used it there, didn't it?"

Ajuka spoke up, "Issei, we think that in conjunction with your rings, the seal might aid you in using your powers. We are just guessing here, since we never saw them used, and have no information about them, being that they are inherent to only your bloodline."

Issei looked between the 2 uncertain as to what to say. All were quiet, until Sirzechs spoke up. "Well...I think that is enough for now. Issei, you will be starting combat training in a few days. Take the time till then to relax. Ajuka, please send us home." Sirzechs asked with a smile.

-The Phenex Clan Mansion-

In a well lit room deep within the confining walls of the mansion, sat two men.

Zeoticus Gremory, the current head of the Gremory Clan, and Lord Phenex, the current head of the Phenex Clan.

"Lord Phenex, thank you for the invitation to visit, but, may I ask, to what do I owe the honer of the invitation?" Phenex smiled. "My Lord Gremory, I think it is time to consider your family reputation, and existence in the Underworld. While your son is the Devil King Lucifer, you have only a female as the heir apparent. I would think that a marriage to a well established Clan, such as Phenex, should be considered, don't you?"

Zeoticus could almost not contain his laughter at what was just said to him. "My Lord Phenex, I am in total agreement about a marriage to a noble House. Why don't you and your lovely wife come to our estate a week from tonight, we are having a party to welcome someone back to the Devil Society, I think that would be the perfect opportunity to introduce your son to our daughter." lord Phenex couldn't contain his excitement. "Yes, we will gladly attend...but, to whom is the guest of honor for said party?" Zeoticus stood, shook hands and as he was about to depart, replied, "That my dear Lord, is a secret." Lord Phenex just stood there agape, as lord Gremory departed by magic circle with a chuckle that could be heard by Phenex,

-Gremory Mansion. 3 days later-

Issei was walking the halls of the mansion, going to his room after spending 4 hours in the library listening to the insipid droning of the instructor who was attempting to teach him what he already knew about Devil Society. Just as he was about to round a corner, he heard two girls arguing. Unfortunately for Issei, he was about to be thrust into said argument, with or without his consent.

"It should be ME!" yelled Sona in a strong manner, and, obviously, Rias's response was to outdo Sona's. "No, it WILL be ME!" this was said between clenched teeth.

And it was at that instant that Issei turned the corner, and ran smack into the argument. Rias noticed him first, and ran up to him and said, "Issei, you will escort me to the party, right?" Just as Issei was going to answer, Sona ran up and pushed Rias out of the way and hugged Issei, and in her most sweetest voice, asked. "Issei, you will be with me, isn't that correct?"

Both girls were looking to him to settle the situation. Issei looked back and forth between the two, and honestly was going to choose Rias. But, he then wisely thought that if he did that, Sona would probably never speak to him again, and he didn't want that. So, Issei did the next best thing.

"How about I escort both of you?" Just as those words were out of his mouth, he felt a hand tap his shoulder. Issei turned around to see a very angry Seekvaira staring at him, and looking very mad. Seekvaira stepped closer to Issei, looked into his eyes, and said in a small, but commanding voice, "I hate you!" and calmly walked back to where ever she came from. Issei looked to where Seekvaira was walking to, to Rias, then to Sona...and repeated the glances before looking down dejected and almost shedding a tear. "Why me?"

-The night of the party-

Issei Andromalius, Lord of the Andromalius Clan, dressed in the finest tux devil tailors could assemble, walked down the hall from his room to stop at Rias's door. With no hesitation, Issei knocked. The door was opened and Issei's heart fluttered. Standing in front of him was the crimson haired Princess, in a true purple dress that enhanced her deep crimson hair. "Wow...you look very pretty Rias!" Rias took his compliment as the truest thing he had ever said, with a slight blush.

"Thank you Issei, you look handsome in that tuxedo. Shall we go?" The two headed towards the grand ballroom, linked arm in arm.

-Unknown Location-

"We make our move tonight, Everything is set, and all is in place. Tonight, we make the name of the Old Satan Faction a force to be reckoned with, for we will take back the Underworld and place ourselves as the Rightful rulers."

The man who uttered those words, looked to be a middle aged man, around 40, with silver hair and hazel eyes. He looked as if he might almost froth at the mouth soon.

The man, who was about to set in motion, a series of events that would lead to countless deaths, whether on his side or the others, will have to be seen.

The man, who is willing to go to any length, will soon see his deepest fears come to life, and cause others fear to reign.

The man, who is known as Rizevim Livan Lucifer, was about to seal his own fate.

 _ **Sooo, things are starting to fall in place for Issei and others.**_

 _ **Thanks to all for the reviews and messages. One topic that seems to be prevalent is the topic of harem members. I have already decided on the main girls, being Rias, Sona, Seekvaira and Serafall. With Rias as the Main. There may be others, I am just not really sure I don't want it to be too big. And just so you know, as a super duper spoiler, Asia WILL NOT BE IN THIS STORY! I know that this will upset quite a lot of you, but I will not apologize. No author should ever apologize for their words or story. So, with that said, if you would like to suggest anything, please feel free.**_

 _ **So, until next chapter...**_


	5. Losses and Gains

_**There will be no end to the troubles of states, or of humanity itself, till philosophers become kings in this world, or till those we now call kings and rulers really and truly become philosophers, and political power and philosophy thus come into the same hands**_. (Plato)

Chapter 5: Losses and Gains

Issei was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. Laying against his chest was Rias, who, after having her wounds tended to, was resting. Her wounds, which were not too serious, were on her left leg. But her face looked worse for wear, for her continuous crying for hours had left her drained, physically and emotionally.

the reason or her state, was laying on the floor on the opposite side of the huge dining hall.

Covered by table cloths, were some 50 bodies of Devils that had died in the battle that took place 3 hours ago.

Of those 50 bodies, 18 were the enemy. The ones who has caused unmitigated mayhem and destruction and loss of life.

Of those 50 bodies, 29 were adults who had led prolific lives. 29 devils who would be missed, 29 lives snuffed out without even knowing why they died.

Of those 30 bodies, 1 was the major cause of the tears that ran down Rias and Issei's cheeks.

Of those 50 bodies, 1 was Seekvaira Agares.

To lose a devil life was prolific in it's own right, but to lose a devil child's life was worse. The birthrate for devils was extremely low and it could take hundreds of years to conceive a child.

Issei looked around the hall, noticing people and feeling thankful that the loss of life had not been greater. Sirzechs walked up to the pair and sat next to them.

"Issei, Rias...I am sorry that you lost a good friend. I just hope that, in time, you will at least take some solace that you were able to defend everyone here who is still alive." Issei let a few more tears run as he looked about.

-4 hours ago-

Issei was standing with Sirzechs, as he was being told what was going to be happening. Sirzechs then led Issei to the stage, and called for the attention of the guests.

"Lords, Ladies, and devils all, I would like to take this time to introduce someone who we thought lost to us, but has been found. As everyone here knows, the Andromalius Clan, one of the 72 Pillars, was lost to us. But, thanks to a technology that was lost to us, the heir of the Andromalius Clan was saved."

Quite a few present gasped in astonishment, a few others had a smiles and tears. Sirzechs, like a showman, let the atmosphere go on for a bit, then Ajuka started a projection that displayed a chronological report of the past few months for all present. After Ajuka explained what had happened, Sirzechs continued. "The son of Thagor and Sallia Andromalius had survived and was hidden from us, but has recently rejoined us. Please, let us all welcome Lord Issei Andromalius, Head of the Andromalius Clan, back officially. Issei, please come up." Issei, who was standing to the side, holding Rias's hand, looked to her, she smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, and said to go on.

Issei joined Sirzechs, on the stage, and faced the crowd of guests. Everyone was dressed in their finest, and they were all looking at Issei. He wasn't too sure what to say, as he looked at the throng of people, he decided to focus his eyes on the one person whom he knew, Rias. Issei cleared his throat, and nervously spoke.

"Hello, and thank you all for attending. As Maou Lucifer stated, I am Issei Andromalius. I would like to officially thank Maou Beelzebub and Lucifer for their caring support of me since I awoke. I would also like to thank the Gremory family for adopting me as one of their own. My hope is that I get to know you all as..." Issei stopped talking as he felt a presence, not sure as to what, a sense of dread permeated his awareness. As on instinct, he immediately cast Dark Shroud and sent it to Rias. As he did so...

BOOOOM!... A thunderous roar was heard, and a shock wave was felt, like an invisible hammer cast upon the body, as a large section of the eastern wall of the hall was obliterated, sending concrete shrapnel in all directions, resulting in several deaths and numerous injuries. Mass confusion and shock followed, as several people present took immediate action. Just as Issei was about to jump off the stage and head to Rias, about 20 people flooded into the hall from the breach that was just created.

Those 20 attackers began do engage in combat with the attendees of the party. The well dressed Lords and Ladies began to fight back, and soon there were several groups of melee combat taking place.

Issei was shocked, scared and unknowing what to do. He saw Sirzechs blasting attackers with hit demonic powers, and also saw the same from Ajuka and Serafall. Issei was panicking, he had no clue as what to do, he wanted to protect his family and friends, but, looking and witnessing the bloodshed occurring, he knew, deep down, that he had to act.

His sight went dark, his heart rate slowed and a vision in his mind soothed and calmed him. His Father was standing before him. "Issei, you have the power, the knowledge, and the fortitude to do what must be done. But, remember, until you train with the knowledge I have implanted within you, you will be limited, so take heed, and act accordingly to the situation, whatever it may be. Know, that in time, you will have to power to protect, and destroy, as you see fit!"

Issei nodded in his mind, to the cloudy memory of his father. Opening his eyes, he witnessed the massacre in slow motion. With a quick thought, he began to create a weapon for Rias and Seekvaira, but saw that they were using their demonic powers, and a weapon would only slow them down. So, instead, he concentrated, and bringing his 2 hands together, touching the two rings he was wearing, muttered under his breath. "Night's darkness, Deaths grasp, Gather to me and become my will!"

Issei felt the energy buildup within him. Like a thousand insects crawling on his chest, then five thousand, then twenty thousand, all forming a small black shadow upon his chest. He sought his target, a group of 3 assailants, who, after brutally killing a female adult turned towards him and advanced in his direction. Issei threw his hands out, palms facing his target, and shouted, "Black Death, do my bidding!"

The blacker than black spot on his chest split into two halves, and each half traveled from his chest, then down his arms to his hands. With an electric shock like feeling, his hands emitted the inky blackness outward towards his target. Within the blink of an eye, the dark energy traveled from Issei's outstretched hands and the first of the three was vaporized into a black cloud. The beam rebounded and struck the second target, and he too was vaporized. The third, a woman, took the beam head on and the lower half of her body separated from her torso, causing a bloody mist to spray everywhere. As she lay close to death, her only thought was to curse the bastard who recruited her.

Issei dropped to his knees, totally spent of stamina, and felt week as a newborn kitten. As he was about to fall forward and face-plant on the floor, Rias was there to hold him. Issei looked around and saw that all but one assailant were dead, and the last one was about to depart the land of the living by means of Sirzechs firing a sphere of crimson and black ball of Destruction.

-Present-

Ajuka came up to the trio and sat next to Sirzechs. "Well, it looks as though the Intel we received was correct, except the location." Sirzechs nodded in agreement. "Yes, looks like the Old Satan faction is alive and well, but, we need to finish what we started tonight." Ajuka nodded and pulled out an ornate wood box from a magic circle above his hand and gave the box to Sirzechs.

"Issei, we normally wait till a High Class Devils is 13 years old, but you are a special case." He handed the box to Issei. Rias looked on in interest as Issei opened the box.

Inside, Issei saw 16 chess pieces. The 2 Rooks, 1 Knight, Queen and 3 pawns were red with black and gold flecks swirling about them in a chaotic pattern. The rest were midnight black. Rias and Sirzechs inhaled sharply and gasped and Issei was puzzled.

Ajuka explained, "Issei, those are your Evil Pieces. Normally, the chances of a mutation piece is 1 in 10 sets, but, as you can see, several of yours are mutations. The red with black and gold are the mutations." Issei looked at Ajuka, "Uncle, what is a mutation piece?" Ajuka responded. "A mutation piece allows you to re-incarnate someone who is above normal in power, or abilities with only the 1 piece, or in conjunction with another or two if even more powerful. For example, if you tried to re-incarnate someone how needed to consume 2 or 3 pawns, you would be able to do it with 1 mutated Pawn. That is just an example, it will vary depending on the race and power levels of the target."

Issei nodded in understanding. "I see, for a second there, I thought it meant that the person re-incarnated became a mutant." Rias looked at Issei with a deadpan expression, sighed, and slapped his head. "HEY!, what was that for? "For being an idiot, that's what for." replied Rias.

"How was I supposed to know what it meant?" Rias suddenly remembered that Issei came from a time where the Evil Pieces hadn't been developed yet. Her face took on a sad expression and apologized to Issei. "Sorry, I forgot." smiled at her with a nod. "It's ok, don't worry about it, besides, you look cuter when your happy." Rias smiled at that remark, and Sirzechs prodded Issei with his elbow,

"Smooth, that earned you some points!" Issei blushed at that remark, and so did Rias. Ajuka stood up and said, "Well, let's get the place cleaned up, and get some well deserved rest. We will plan what to do next tomorrow." Ajuka waved as he walked away. Issei looked at his Evil Pieces a bit longer, then closed the box, wondering if and when he would start to build a Peerage. With a sudden thought, he looked at Rias for a few seconds, then got up and approached Sirzechs. "Umm, excuse me if this is a stupid question, but can a high class Devil be in a peerage, and still become a King and start a peerage of their own even if they are themselves a peerage member?"

Sirzechs thought for a second and then a huge smile was on his face. "Of course it is possible, but why would you ask that?" Issei looked back towards Rias, seeing that she was helping someone pick up broken plates and stuff from the floor. He looked back at Sirzechs, "Just wondering, that's all."

Sirzechs laughed and walked away, leaving Issei to hear the gears clinking in his brain..

\- 8 Years Later-

Issei, now 16, stood 5 feet 10 inches tall, with a well toned body due to his training. The last several years, Issei, or as he liked his friends to call him, Ise, has been training 5 days a week with various instructors. He has trained in demonic powers, magic powers, weapons and various hand to hand combat styles. He has become familiar with all forms of combat, but not master to all of them. He has become a self assured, mature, reliable and dependable young man, worthy of the title of his birthright, Lord Issei Andromalius. With all of that in consideration, now, at this moment, he was a fish out of water, an emotional wreck and a walking idiot. The cause of his state was right in front of him... the gates of Kuoh High School.

Issei saw the students milling about, mostly girls. ' _OK, you can do this, Rias told me what to expect and told me to just act like myself, without giving away my status and standing_ ' So, with firm resolve, Issei headed through the gates to the main entrance. Standing at the entryway, were several girls looking at him approaching them. Rias had forgot to tell him where the admin office is, so Issei had to do the last thing he wanted at this moment.

He stopped and, with a polite voice, spoke to the nearest girl, who had long black hair, small cute button nose, and an exceptionally sized bust barely contained by her school uniform blouse.

"Hello, my name is Issei Hyoudou, (remembering at the last moment that he had to use a different name) I am new here, and have no idea where the admin office is, could you please direct me to the office?" The girl, with a stammer, and drool beginning to leak from here mouth replied, "Y..yes, the o ' _Damn, he's hot '_..office is just inside, and to the left, half way down the hall." Issei smiled and replied, "Thank you Miss...?" "Oh, um, sorry, my name is Hanada, Hanada Mari." Issei bowed to her. "Thank you Miss Hanada, a pleasure to meet you, hope to see you around."

He then walked past the girls and headed to the office, not seeing Hanada, all weak kneed, staring at his butt and drooling.

Issei received his class schedule, and noticed he was in class 2-B. Unfortunately, the bell had already rung while he was in the office, so now he will have to interrupt the teacher while entering the class.

He arrived at the door, took a deep breath and slide the door open. The teacher stopped what she was doing, saw the young man and told him to enter. "Class, we have a transfer student joining us today, please introduce yourself."

Issei bowed to her and turned to face the class, his nerves have settled down and he felt a bit more comfortable. "Hello, my name is Issei Hyoudou, I hope to get to know you all better." The teacher then said, "OK Mr Hyoudou, you can sit in the seat by the window, next to Miss Nimura." Issei bowed and went to his desk. As he sat down, he heard the whispered voices of the girls saying how cute and good liking he was, and from the guys, how that they didn't need the added competition. The classes were going well, and as the bell rang for lunch, Issei stood up to leave, just as he was about to walk away from his desk, Nimura turned to him and asked in a low voice so others wouldn't hear, "Where to first, Rias or Sona?" with a grin. Issei thought for a second..."Obviously, Rias first, no way I would put my Queen AND fiance second," With a chuckle as he walked out the room. Ruroko Nimura watched him leave and laugh thinking, ' _The next few weeks are gonna be fun to watch_ '.

The Occult Research Club was contained within the Old School building, which was discontinued to be used as school rooms since the new buildings were erected. This is where Rias, who was the club president, and 3rd year student was sitting, behind her desk, The room itself, was decorated with many occult related objects and items. The desk was a traditional Japanese ornamental desk facing the door to the main room. On the left an right sides were 2 leather sofas facing each other. On those sofas where sitting 2 people, one, a small, white haired girl, with hazel eyes, eating a chocolate bar. On the other, a young man with blond hair, gray eyes. and a mole under his left eye reading a book.

Sitting next to the blond, was a long black haired girl, with violet eyes, and a bust that appears slightly larger than Rias's. Rias was reading a report and was about to address the members, when a sudden knock came at the door. The black haired girl put her teacup down and walked to the door and opened it, and smiled when she saw who it was. "Rias, a visitor requesting a moment of your time."

Rias looked up and said to allow them in, then looked back down at her report. Issei walked in and stopped in front of the desk where Rias was sitting, and not paying any attention. Issei smiled to the other 2 people in the room as he walked up to the desk.

Rias Gremory, I am here, as commanded of me, to present myself to you upon my arrival." Issei said with an official sound. Rias 's eyes opened wide, looked up, and shot out of her chair and around her desk to launch herself into Issei, knocking him over with her on top of him. While Issei did not mind this position, he was not sure it was proper, but he could do nothing about it as Rias was showering his face with kisses. He finally got her to stop, and with his non-human strength, managed to push her off and stood up, bringing her with him. Issei then kissed Rias on her lips, after several seconds, he separated from her and smiled.

"Hello, my Queen." Rias blushed and greeted him properly. "Hello, my King, and fiance." Looking in each others eyes for a moment, Issei turned to the black haired girl, and hugged her, "Hiya Akeno, how have you been?" Akeno Himejima, Rias's Queen, smiled. "I am great Ise, glad to see you again after so long." Issei looked at the blond and greeted him in kind. "Yuuto, thank you for protecting Rias, it is good to know that she has you as her Knight." Reaching to shake Isseis's outstretched hand, "Hello, Lord Andromalius, It is my honer and privilege to serve as her Knight." Issei backed up with a weird look on his face. "Whoa..whoa...what's with this Lord Andromalius stuff, we're friends Yuuto, no need to backslide into formality. Besides, here in the human world, I go by Hyoudou, not Andromalius." Kiba looked a bit blushed at that. "Sorry, Ise, it sorta just slipped out." Issei laughed, and then turned to the white haired girl, knelt down in front of her and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "Hey there Shi...I mean Koneko, sorry...I missed you, glad to see you." As he said this, he pulled out a bag of sour gummies and handed it to her.. Koneko kindly took the sweets, and with a small smile said to him, "It's ok, Ise, you can still call me Shirone in private." Issei smiled and nodded.

Rias figured that now that all the greeting were done, put a earnest look on her face, stamped her foot, and demanded of Issei, "Why did you not let me know you would be here today, I thought you were coming next week?...and why are you shrouding your aura?" Issei gave her a peck on the cheek, and sat down next to Koneko, who then proceeded to sit in his lap, still munching on her endless supply of sweets. "I was warned by brother to hide my aura, knowing that there are not just Devils here in this town, but Fallen, and Angles too. Besides, I wanted to surprise you." Rias blushed and returned to her desk. "Fiiinnne" Issei smiled at her cute pout. "I gotta use the boys room, be right back." Issei then went to the restroom that was part of the club room.

A knock on the door brought Akeno to her feet and walk to and open the door. "Oh, please, come in."

Akeno stepped aside to allow the visitors to enter. The first to enter was a girl with short, bob style hair, with violet eyes. Covering those eyes was a pair of glasses, the second to enter was a taller girl, with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She too had glasses. The 3rd one to enter was a young man with short blond hair and gray eyes .

"Hello, Rias." said Sona Sitri, the Schools Student Council President. Rias smiled and responded in kind. "Hi there Sona, what brings you to visit?" Sona relaxed a bit and continued. "I cam to introduce my new Pawn, the others are all busy and couldn't be here." Just as she said this, Issei returned to the main room. As he came in view, he noticed Sona and company. Issei walked up to Sona, who stood there surprised to seeing him. As he reached her, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, a short, chaste kiss. "Hiya Sona, nice to see you again"

Before Sona could answer, the blond who came with her, stiffened and with an angry look to his face, said, "Hey you, who do you think you are, how dare you treat the President like that, I should bea..." That's as far as he got, when the black haired glasses girl smacked him on the head, hard. "You idiot, do you have any idea who you're talking to?, this is Lord Issei Andromalius Head of the Andromalius Clan, an Ultimate Class Devil, AND, the fiance of Rias Gremory, you moron!" Issei chuckled silently at the reprimand given to him from Tsubaki Shinra. Sona slowly turned to the boy saying, "This nitwit, is my new Pawn, Genshirou Saji, who is due for a reprimand, my apologies, Ise."

Issei looked at Saji, who was now bowing so low as his head was almost on the floor, and shaking in fear. "Raise your head Saji, if you had not reacted like that, it would mean you didn't care to protect your King. Be at ease, and please, all of you, please forget the name Andromalius for now, I am going by Hyoudou here." He held his hand out to Saji, and Saji slowly accepted it and shook his hand.

Rias looked at Issei, and smiled a warm smile. "And this is why you are the one I chose to marry."

Issei laughed, "Yeah, and because of that, I had to lay a smack down on Chicken Little."

Everyone had a small laugh, except for Saji, who had no idea what they were talking about.

Issei noticed his baffled look, and as he sat down, said to Saji, "Have a seat, Saji, and let us tell you a tale, a tale of how a cute crimson haired girl, an over protective older brother, and a few other who will remain nameless, managed to lure me into taking down the worst piece of crap to ever walk the Underworld." Rias sat next to Issei, held his hand as Koneko once again, claimed his lap as her resting place.

Issei looked to make sure everyone was comfortable, and, along with the help of Rias and Sona, began to tell the story of love, hatred, and family...

 _ **Well, it is obvious what the main ingredient of the next chapter will be.**_

 _ **For those of you asking, this story will mostly be Issei x Rias. There will be a harem, but it won't be too big of one, maybe 5 or so others. At first I wasn't going to have a harem for Issei, then realized what a mistake that would have been, I mean, this IS DxD!**_

 _ **Also, regarding Issei's peerage, any suggestions will be appreciated.**_

 _ **Queen-Rias**_

 _ **Rook x1-Tiamat**_

 _ **The rest are open.**_

 _ **Well, until next chapter...**_


	6. Love, Hatred and Family

"The universe runs on the principle that one who can exert the most evil on other creatures runs the show."  
― Bangambiki Habyarimana, Pearls Of Eternity

Chapter 6: Love, Hatred and Family

Issei looked at everyone to make sure they were comfortable and spoke in a relaxed manner. "I will start the story, and I am sure Rias and Sona will chime if I miss something." Issei cracked open a drink and continued. "It all started about 4 years ago, Rias and Sona were 13, and I was 12. We had received an attack from the Old Satan Faction a few years earlier, and I had been training to increase my stamina and battle powers. Rias, Sona and myself had been very close friends since we were younger, at about 7 years old for me, and 8 for them. As we grew older, we spent more time together, and we got know one another more intimately. One day, I was asked to see Sirzechs in his office...

-Underworld, 4 years ago-

Issei was working out in the gym, which was located on the lower floor of the mansion. As he was just about to leave, Grayfia had entered and spoke to him.

"Ise, Sirzechs requests your presence in his office, as soon as you can." "OK, Thank you Grayfia." replied Issei. Grayfia looked at Issei seriously, and with a firm, yet kind voice, "Ise, you have to be clear on this, it is an important decision and can not be treated lightly. I know you're only 12, but in our society, this is something that is usually decided at this age for many in your position."

Issei looked at Grayfia, took a drink of water and responded in kind. "I know it is important, and I am not shirking my responsibilities or duties. I know, as head of the Clan...can I even be called Head of the Clan when I am the _only_ Clan member?...Anyway, I understand." He said with a smile. Grayfia nodded and told him to head to see Sirzechs. "Ise," she called as he was about to exit the room. Issei turned, and in a sisterly way, with a smile and compassion, she exclaimed, "Yes, you are the only member of your Clan, but you are still the Head, and, as such, you must do what is best for your Clan, and above all, for the Devil Society."

Issei nodded and left to go see his Brother.

Upon hearing the knock on his door, Sirzechs opened the door. "Ise, come in and take a seat." Issei smiled and sat in the chair facing the desk. Sirzechs sat at his desk, took a sip of his drink, and put a serious look in his face as he began.

"Ise, have you seriously thought about your decision about your peerage? Are you sure that is the move you want to make at this point? Once it is done, nothing can change it!" Issei nodded his head, "Yeah, this is what I definitely want, but, more importantly, I think this would be the best use of them, and their pieces. I will speak with them both separately about it, and tell them my wishes. I am saving that for a few days."

Sirzechs looked into his younger brother's eyes, making sure there was sincerity there, and after thinking that Issei was honest, and felt passionately about his choice, agreed, well almost. "So, you want Rias as your Bishop, and not your Queen, huh?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop the train..." yelled out Saji, "I thought Rias Bochou was your queen? You even called her 'My Queen'...? Everyone looked at Saji like he was an idiot. Issei laughed out loud, as did others. "Saji, I call her my Queen as a form of respect and love, Rias is my Bishop, well, one of them." Rias squeezed his hand in response to his comment.

"Oh, ok...well, if you don't mind my asking, who is your Queen?" asked Saji with a puzzled look on his face. Rias looked away, covering her mouth trying to stifle a laugh, as others where doing. Issei looked at another as a silent question was being asked. The one he was looking at blushed and slowly raised her hand. "That would be me!" Saji, seeing and hearing this, looked at Sona as she replied, then looked back at Issei, then back to Sona. The only sound that could be heard was Koneko, as she was slightly purring as Issei was lightly scratching her between her ears.

Saji stood up, and, as he began to fall to his knees, whispered, "Why me?...why me?" began to cry and fall face first on the floor. After everyone had a good laugh, Tsubaki spoke up with a question.

"Lord Issei, who else is in your peerage?" Issei looked at Tsubaki with a frown, "Tsubaki, how many times do I have to tell you to drop the "Lord" and just call me Ise?" The girl looked abashed. "Sorry, Ise, I keep finding it hard to keep from saying that" she apologized. With a slight laugh, Issei replied, "That's ok, but, if you call me "Lord Issei"one more time, I might just spank you!" Tsubaki blushed full on at his remark, even though it was in jest.

Akeno's eyes got big, with stars in them. "Oooh, Oooh, can I be next?"...Lord Issei" She said with a smirk. Issei turned his head to look at Akeno, stood up, after removing Koneko from his lap, and karate chopped her head, lightly."Down girl!". Issei sat back down, and answered the question.

"I have my Queen, 2 Bishops, 1 Rook, 2 Knights and 3 Pawns. But this is for another discussion, let's continue our story. Where was I?, oh yeah..."

"Yeah, with her Destruction magic, and other qualities, that would be best. She even thought that Sona was smarter than her, and has a better mind for strategic thinking." Sirzechs thought for moment. "Ise, you really have grown, not just physically, but mentally too, I'm proud of you." Issei felt pleased at that remark. "Thanks, it's all due to you, Mom, dad and Grayfia for teaching me." The crimson haired man nodded. "Issei, I know that you and Rias are close, very close, and I am pretty sure that you actually love each other, but, there is another suitor for Rias."

Issei looked upset, and crestfallen at this. "Who are you talking about?, Rias never said anything to me." With a frown, Sirzechs replied, "The 3rd son of the Phenex Clan, Riser Phenex. The family heads of both Clans met a few years ago, and discussed it. It was decided that a marriage between 2 Pillar Clans is necessary for the continuation of the pure bloodlines for both Clans." Issei looked dejected, and Sirzechs continued, "But, if you are serious about it, there is a way for you to change the situation."

Issei' eyes widened and asked, "How, I will do anything that I can to keep that from happening."

Sirzechs smiled, "I am glad you feel that way, but, you must first meet with Riser and get to know him before anything else can be decided. As a mater of fact, you are supposed to be meeting with Lord Phenex in a few days, as part of your indoctrination to the Devil Council seat that is yours for when you turn 18."

Issei got his hopes uplifted with that information. "That is all I wanted to talk about for now, Ise. Go and continue what you were doing. Oh, and don't you even breathe a word of this to Rias, or anyone else, is that clear? Consider this an order from the Maou" Issei looked at the Maou and with his right fist over his heart, Issei responded, "Yes, Maou Lucifer, It will be as you command!" Issei raised his head and winked at his brother. Sirzechs dismissed him with a smile. As soon as Issei was out of his office, Sirzechs opened a communication circle."Hello Father, just letting you know that the plan is in motion" "Good, Sirzechs, let me know when it moves to the next stage, even though I am sure that Lord Phenex will be letting me know."..."Yes father, good day"

After the comm circle dissipated, Sirzechs leaned back in his chair thinking to himself. _'Oh my dear Phenex Clan, are you prepared for the storm that brewing?_ '

-Phenex Castle-

Issei had been here before, on 2 occasions, as part of his meetings with several Clan heads and Devil Elder Council members as part of his introduction to how things work, to prepare for his time when he was to sit on the Council. The office of Lord Phenex was a gross overstatement of eccentricity with the walls covered in solid gold, and the floor was what looked like marble. Issei thought to himself that the contrast to the two was undoubtedly ridiculous and looked totally stupid.

"So, Lord Andromalius, that should be about all you need. I am glad we had these meetings to get to know each other." Issei smiled a fake smile, as he sure as Hell didn't like this man.

"Thank you Lord Phenex, it has been educating, to say the least, and I..." Issei was interrupted a the door burst open, and a tall, skinny, blond haired boy stormed into the room... "Father, what is the meaning of this... I WILL NOT be lectured to by anyone who decides who will be in my peerage."

' _So, this is him, acts like a spoiled brat_.' Thought Issei to himself.

"Riser, can't you see that I am in an important meeting here?" Riser, who just scoffed his fathers words, looked at Issei. "Humph, this lout, looks a bit wet behind the ears...why don't you go back to your mommy and daddy little boy!" Issei now had the reason he needed to begin the plan.

"RISER!, shut your damn mouth, this is an important guest, show the proper respect!" yelled Lord Phenex at his son. "This little piece of shit?, he's a nobody and should bow before his betters."

Issei slowly stood up, bowed to Lord Phenex and said, "I hope you forgive me, but the presence of this sorry excuse of a sentient being is slightly pissing me off, and if I don't leave this moment, his existence can not be guaranteed." Lord Phenex lost all color from his face and couldn't speak.

"Riser Phenex, if you can not control the few brain cells you have floating in that cavern you call a head, someone may come along and remove said head from your shoulders, now, excuse me." Issei calmly worded that to make Riser dig the hole deeper than he was already in, and Riser took the bait.

"Who the hell do you think you are?, your a nobody, I can't even detect an aura from you. You should kneel before me and kiss my feet, I am a high class Devil, and a Phenex." Issei frowned. "Your right, I am a nobody, and you don't detect my aura." He then looked to Lord Phenex, who was steaming mad at this point. "Lord Phenex, I request your approval for me to remove any possibility for your son to utter anymore inappropriate noise."

Before Lord Phenex could answer Issei, Riser, of course, opened his mouth. "Hahahaha, how can a lowly one, such as yourself, ever be able to do anything to this immortal Phenex?"

Issei looked at Lord Phenex, "With your approval, I request a 1 on 1 rating game with your son, Riser Phenex. We can discuss the rules and any and all requirements and rewards at a later date."

Lord Phenex nodded and agreed. He and Issei shook hands on it. "Father, why would I want to fight this weakling of a lowly devil?, besides, it would take the approval of 3 Clan heads, or 3 Council members." Issei smiled and said to Riser, "Well, your Father counts as 1, Lord Gremory, who is on the other end of that comm circle...(which Issei points to, seeing as Riser didn't notice it there) counts as 1,...and for the third, well, I count as one."

Riser looks at Issei, and breaks out in laughter. "You?, how do you count as 1, you pathetic shitty excuse of a devil?"

Issei asked Riser, "Do you agree to a 1 on 1 fight with me?"

Riser, in his arrogance, looked at his father, and said. "I agree, any rewards, rules and other such nonsense can be worked out between you, I don't care...I will just wipe the floor with you anyway, so it won't mater, hehehe." Lord Phenex nodded, and Sirzechs agreed.

Riser looked at Issei, laughed and was about to leave, but turned around and asked, "By the way, answer my question asshole, how do you count as 1...and who the fuck are you?"

Issei let a bit of his aura leak out, is eyes got pitch black, and responded to Riser in a voice that was low, and filled with venom

"I am Lord Issei Andromalius, Head of the Andromalius Clan, friend and adoptive brother to Rias Gremory, and Sirzechs Lucifer, and...I am your worst nightmare,...I am the one who is going to rip your head off your shoulders, gouge out your eye and fuck your eye socket!"

Risers eyes opened wide and he started shaking in his shoes, as Issei nodded to Lord Phenex, and called forth a black transport circle and returned to Gremory castle.

"Holy shit...you actually said you'd fuck his eye socket?" Laughed Saji, who promptly had his head smacked by Tsubaki. "Watch your language!" "Sorry"

Issei laughed, "I know, I can say those words but you can't. Well, get used to it hehehe."

Sona stood up and said, "Looks like the lunch break is almost over, if it is alright with you Ise, can we continue the story later, after classes?" Issei nodded, "Of course, and after that we need to have a private pow-wow." Sona nodded and they all went back to classes.

Issei was sitting at his desk, as other students started filling back in the room. Nimura sat down and asked Issei, "So, how did the reunion go" Issei smiled, "Quite well, Sona brought Saji to meet everyone, and one thing led to another and I started telling the Phenex situation story for him, but we only got part way before we had to come back to class. If you want, we are meeting back up after school to finish the story." Nimura grinned, "Cool, sounds like fun."

Just then, the teacher came back in and began the lecture or the next class.

About 20 minuets into the class, the loudspeaker crackled, and an announcement was made.

"Will Issei Hyoudou please report to the student council, Issei Hyoudou, please report to the student council." Issei frowned. ' _What the hell is this about_?' he thought to himself as the teacher told him to go. He made his way to the student council office, and knocked. A moment later, the door was opened, and Tsubaki smiled and told him to come in. Issei entered and saw Sona at her desk, Rias on a single chair, and Tsubaki leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Issei then noticed the crimson haired Maou, along with the black haired Maou, Serafall seated on a sofa.

"Brother, Aunt Sera...what is going on?" Serafall pouted at Issei, "Be nice Ise, this is an official visit." With a smile, Issei nodded.

Sirzechs got serious. "Ise, you and your peerage are officially on a standby alert, along with the other peerage members of Rias and Sona. And, Rias and Sona, you need to remain calm, I have some news for you. I am sorry, but for these past years, since the attack at the mansion, we have hidden a fact from you,... Seekvaira is alive. She did not really die that day." Rias and Sona stare at Sirzechs for a moment, and then with a carefree attitude, Rias says, "yeah, whatever...we already knew." Sona nodded in agreement.

Sirzechs looked at Issei with a very angry expression. "Issei, that was supposed to remain secret, at all times until we decided otherwise!" Issei apologized, "I know, I know...but after a year, I couldn't keep explaining why one of my Bishops was never present. Sorry."

"OK, with that aside, we received a report from our deep plant spy that there will be an imminent

attack, or several, in the next few weeks by the Old Satan Faction, and possibly, one of the newer factions as well... one of which calls themselves Khaos Brigade, which, in part, has several sub factions." Issei let that information soak in as Sona spoke up. "Has Seek...I mean, your _deep cover spy_

passed on any other information about them?"

Sirzechs gave Issei the stink eye as he was trying to keep from laughing at his Queens words. "She has said that the Hero faction is lead by a boy named Cao Cao, and has several descendants of ancient heroes. She also said something that might be to our advantage. Their ultimate leader was Ophis, the

Ouroboros Dragon."

Issei's eyes got wide. "Unholy Hell, the Infinite Dragon God?...how in Satan's name did he get involved in this?..and what do you mean as in was? "Was, as in not anymore. It looks like Ophis, and by the way, has chosen a female form, has taken a leave of them for some unknown reason...but, has left a bit of her powers with them." replied Serafall.

Issei looked at the two Maou for a few moments. "Well, I will get the rest of my peerage together, and let them know what's up. Are Sairaorg and his peerage able to to play back-up on this, I would really feel better knowing he has our six." Sirzechs nodded, and then changed the topic.

"Now, on a lighter, and happier note, Ise and Rias, the wedding is going to be set for 3 weeks after Rias's graduation" Rias's reaction was to squeal and grip Issei's hand tightly, and Sona looked a bit crestfallen, until Serafall spoke up. "And, then about 3 months after that, it will be Sona's turn."

Rias grumbled a bit at this, but she knew what she was getting into. Her consolation was knowing that she was Issei's first, and number one. But the cold hard fact was that the Andromalius Clan needed to be _repopulated_ and the only choice was multiple wives and/or concubines. Devil law recognizes this practice. Between Issei, Rias and Sona, he decided that only Rias and Sona would be legal wives, and the others that followed would be concubines, which both girls were in agreement.

After Sirzechs and Serafall left, Issei, Rias and Sona contacted their respective peerages for a meeting in a few days. The 3 then went to the ORC club room to relax and discuss other issues.

As soon as Sona's peerage arrived, Issei was hounded into telling the rest of the Phenex story.

"OK, where did we leave off?" asked Issei, who was paying more attention to petting Koneko's head than everyone else. Saji answered up, "Eye socket sex!" To which Koneko responded, "Pervert," and a smack in the head by Tsubaki. Issei leaned down and whispered in the cat girl's ear, "Your one to talk, your perverseness outclasses most." Koneko blushed deeply, and whispered back, "Only with you." No one else heard the words, and were wondering why she was blushing so much.

"OK, so, after I left the Phenex mansion, I headed to talk with Sirzechs, and told him what happened with Lord Phenex and Riser.

Issei stepped into Sirzechs office, to see him with a communication circle open with the image of Lord Phenex, and sat in a chair opposite the Lucifer.

"My Lord Sirzechs, I agree completely with your assessment, and as soon as Lord Andromalius lets me know the terms, the official match can commence." Sirzechs nodded hello to Issei and responded to Lord Phenex. "Well, he is here right now, want to just hammer out the details now?" "Sure."

The image of the Phenex family head turned and faced Issei. "Well, Lord Andromalius, would you like to tell me your terms and conditions for the match with Riser, not that it matters, because he will show you why he is undefeated in the official games." He said this with the utmost smugness, which didn't sit well with either Sirzechs or Issei.

Issei looked to Sirzechs, and he indicated for Issei to go ahead, not knowing if Issei's terms would be agreed upon or not.

"Lord Phenex, your son Riser will have to agree to this, are you sure you don't want him in on this meeting?" The Phenex head looked to be a bit hot under the collar, and answered in a short tone.

"Young man, I am the Head of the Phenex, and my words and actions are of the entire Phenex Clan, no others are needed for my decisions, Issei, is that clear?"

Sirzechs had a slight grin on his face, and thought to himself, ' _Oh, this is going to be fun, the poor man is falling for it hook, line and sinke_ r'.

"In that case Samigar, These are my conditions..." Issei was interrupted by the other man. "How dare you call me by my name, I _**AM**_ the Phenex Head, and I _**WILL**_ get the respect I deserve!"

"Excuse me sir. The first condition is that it is to be a 1 on 1, between Riser and I, no others shall enter the game. If someone from either side enters, then that person looses." Lord Phenex nods in agreement.

"The second condition is no Tears to be used by either side." Lord Phenex looked confused by this. "Are you sure young man, Riser has full control over the Phenex abilities?"

Issei grins and replies, "Of course I am sure...The 3rd condition is that the winner will be declared when one opponent either surrenders, falls unconscious, or dies." lord Phenex looked at Issei as if he grew 3 heads. "Dies?, are you actually thinking you can harm my son? Hahaha, boy, you are in for it, he has almost no chance of even being injured. If anyone dies, it will be you."

Issei sighed, and continued. "The 4th condition is that if I win, Rias Gremory is to be released from having to marry Riser."

Lord Phenex broke down into a fit of laughter at hearing this, for a good 2 minuets until he finally stopped. "Seriously?, do you think you even have a chance at touching Riser, hehe, well, you are in for a surprise little boy, Riser will wipe the floor with you, so yes, I agree to that condition. But, what if you lose, what does Riser get out of it?"

Issei was trying to keep his temper under control, "If I lose, not only does the marriage go on, as scheduled, but Riser will have me aide him 3 times, with no conditions."

Lord Phenex replied to Issei's conditions, "Very well kid, I will agree to those terms, hehe, well, anything else?" Issei decided to go off script here.

"Old man, you just might be in for a surprise. Hope to see you there" Lord Phenex's eyes bulged and his face turned red from anger. "How dare you, you need to learn your place child, I am Lord Phenex, does your tiny brain understand that?" Issei was trying not to smile at seeing Sirzechs holding both hands over his mouth to keep the sound from his laughter from reaching Lord Phenex's ears.

Issei got serious, and with a firm but quiet voice, "You listen to me old man, my name is NOT kid, young man, or boy, it is Lord Andromalius, Head of the Andromalius Clan, and, if memory serves, I out rank you, so, I will call you whatever I damn well feel like, seeing that you are about to learn an important lesson. You will learn just what I am capable of, and you will learn to shut the fuck up when your betters are talking!. See you in 3 days, Good day!" Sirzechs cut the comm circle before Lord Phenex could retort.

Ise waited for Sirzechs to finish laughing, and after a minuet or two, spoke his mind.

"In all seriousness, do you really think everything and everyone will be ok with what we have planned?" Sirzechs got serious thought for a moment. "There will be ramifications, and some hatred towards you from the Phenex household, and his peerage, but it can be smoothed over, since Lord Phenex agreed to all. Let me ask you this, are you planning to use both rings?"

Issei sobered up and looked directly into the crimson haired man who is his adoptive brother. "Yes, I plan on it, I think it's the only way, since his powers of regeneration, and his ultimate form are not to be trifled with." Sirzechs agreed with him. "Are you going to let Rias know the terms, or what?"

Issei wrinkled his brow in thought. "I don't think so, she is already upset enough that I am going to fight him. She even said that she won't watch the fight. Sona on the other hand, said she wants to see blood hehe."

"So, what are you going to do for the next 3 days?" Issei stood up to leave, "I am going to train a bit, and then inform Sona of my choice for her to be my Queen." Sirzechs nodded, "OK, see you later for dinner." Issei walked out and was heading to his room to take a nap. ' _Am I really going to go through with this?, can I premeditate a killing like this?'_ This was the current thought of the young man as he was beginning to hesitate .

So, this chapter is a prelude to the battle against Riser. Also, I received so many comments on Seekvaira's death, but I couldn't respond due to revealing what will happen in this chapter :)


	7. Childhoods End

" **There is no hunting like the hunting of man, and those who have hunted armed men long enough and liked it, never care for anything else thereafter".** Ernest Hemingway

 _"_ _ **This excitement isn't just about the fun of baseball. It's not about the prize. It's about the gloating and rubbing their noses in it. The "Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah! We beat you!" taunting if you will, that comes with the winning."**_ _(This quote seemed to relate to this part of the story.)_

Chapter 7. Childhoods End

Issei has just finished his training session, it was the night before his duel with Riser. He has already decided how to play this out, but was still not sure of how long to protract the fight. Knowing that the masses, the Devils of the Underworld, enjoyed to watch this type of entertainment, but were totally unaware of the reason and purpose of this one in particular. He wasn't even sure that he was doing this for the original intent. Sure, he definitely didn't want Rias to marry the moron, and he most definitely was going to teach the bastard a lesson, but, did he really need to kill him to make that happen?

Issei opened a comm circle to several people at once. Once all were on the line, he spoke with them. "Hello everyone, I am just letting you know that after tomorrows adventure, we are all going to be meeting up to devise a plan to deal with the new terrorist groups I told you about the other day. We will be joined by Rias and her peerage along with Sona and Sairaorg's peerages, so you will all have to be on your best behavior...yes, I am referring to you Tia."

"Oh, for crying out loud Ise, why I am I being singled out here? You know damned well that Vali is the instigator, right?" replied a pouty Tiamat.

"Vali already received her punishment for that, are you looking for some too?" replied Issei with a slight smirk. "Hmm, maybe..." Issei cut her off. "Now isn't the time, just be ready for the meeting. See you all later." with that, he cut the comm circle.

Issei cared tremendously about the members of his peerage, but knew quite well they could be a handful, considering they were all vying for his heart, and other things.

\- The next morning, in the Underworld-

Sitting in the VIP booth were many high level Devils who have gathered to watch the fight between Issei and Riser. In the front row, were Sirzechs Lucifer, The Rias Gremory peerage. Behind them were the Sona Sitri peerage, and Sairaorg Bael, minus his peerage. On the left side, were Lord and Lady Phenex, Lord and Lady Gremory and a few other ranking Devils.

Everyone's attention at this moment, were on the ones gathered on the right side of the room.

First, was Sona Sitri, Issei's Queen, next was Rias Gremory, his Bishop(1), next was a long blue haired woman, with a voluptuous figure, tightly encased in a form fitting pale blue satin dress, known as the only female Dragon King, the **Chaos Karma Dragon** , Tiamat, Issei's Rook(1,Mutated), next to her was a female with long blond hair, that was braided on the sides and drawn to the back to hold in the rest of her lustrous hair, introduced as Mordred, Issei's Knight (1, Mutated). In the row behind them, was a woman with short, red/brown hair, The Maid of Orleans was pretty and held a stiff posture, Jeanne d'Arc, Issei 's other Knight (1).

Next to Jeanne was a girl with silver hair and a bored expression, The current _**White Dragon Emperess**_ , Vali Lucifer, Issei's Pawn (3, with 1 Mutated), sitting next to Vali, was a Japaneese woman with long black silky hair, and angular facial features, who wore a western style tight fitting pink satin dress, Tomoe Gozen is Issei's other Pawn (3) and lastly, Issei's 3rd Pawn (2) is a girl with long, wavy light blond hair and dark, red eyes, the Vampire Princess, Elmenhilde Karnstein.

Tiamat looked at the stares they were reciving, and spoke up, ''OK, I know we are all hot chicks, but can ya all stop starrin at us'' with a wink and a smile. Everyone looked back to the screen where Issei and Riser were standing, waiting for the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentelmen, I, Grayfia Gremory will be the Arbiter of tonights main attraction, a 1-on-1 Rateing Game between Riser Phenex and Issei Andromalius. The ruleset for this match is a standard match, with the victor decided by either resignation, unconsiousness or death. There are to be NO outsiders allowd to enter the arena, and no Phenex Tears allowed. There will be no indications of deloping to cause a draw. The time limit will be set at 3 hours, if no victor is declared after said time limit, then both combatents will decide to call it a draw, or reschedule the match. Gentelmen, you have 5 minuits to the start."

"Well, anyone want to place any wagers ?" asked Sirzechs with a old devil sitting in the back responded, "I say the Phenex lad in 1 hour" Another shouted out "Andromalius for the win" And various others shouted out their predictions.

Sirzechs was trying to guess Issei's gameplan, knowing that in reality, he can '1 shot' Riser and end it all after 3 seconds, but, knowing Issei, will toy with with his opponent and make it a good show for ratings.

-In the Arena-

Issei had locked his eyes on Riser, and Riser was doing the same. As the two held eachothers gazes, Issei pulled out his two rings from his pocket, and placed them on his pointer fingers on each hand.

"This is the end for you boy, any last words ?" Uttered Riser with a maniacle laugh.

Issei continued to look at Riser without saying anything.

Up in the VIP Booth, Lord Phenex laughed out loud and and said, "See, the Andromalius boy is scared speechless, the poor sot !" Every one of Issei's supporters all laughed or smirked at his comment.

Tiamat sat up straighter and spoke to the elder Phenex. "Tell me my Lord, have you ever faced an apponent in battle ? Have you ever fought for your life ?..." After recieving no answer, she continued. "When you are fighting for your life, the less you talk, the less the apponent can learn about you, and the more you can respond to anything thrown at you. That is why Lord Andromalius isn't saying anything...But, if he did say anything, it would be something like, 'Hey, chicken little, the sky is about to fall right ontop of ya, so bye, bye, birdie !'..."

Everyone laughed out at her remark, except the Phenex's. Lord Phenex stood up and erupted. "How dare you talk to me that way, do you realize who I am ?" Everyone became silent, except Sirzechs who said under his breath, "Oh crap, he's in trouble now."

Tiamat stood up and released a tad bit of her aura, just a slight fraction above 10%, enough to put almost everyone on their knees, if they were not already sitting. Tiamats eyes blazzed bright blue, and her haire shone like an azure sky. "Little man, you have no idea how little I care who you are, or who you _think_ you are, but know this...there is a reason why I am a Dragon King, remember my name, little man, Tiamat..." Sona leaned across Rias, andd gently placed a hand on Tiamat. "Tia, please calm down, Issei would be upset if you broke anything, like limbs...buildings...the Underworld, ya know, stuff like that ?"

Tiamat huffed and pouted that she was denied her playtime, but aknowledged Sona's remark and sat back down with a smile and a wink at Lord Phenex. Lord Phenex was visably shaken, but sat back down as if nothing happened.

Grayfia announced, "Match starts in 5..."

Issei started chanting under his breath, "Protection"

"...4"

Riser called forth the inner flame that is his birthrite.

"...3"

Issei Focused on the apponent 50 feet away from him.

"...2"

Riser set himself, preparing for an attack from his foe.

"...1"

Issei remained calm, with no expression on his face.

'...BEGIN !" Grayfia's voice sounded the start of the match. Everyomne in the booth tensed up, not knowing exactly what to expect. Sirzechs knew that Issei could one-shot win this, but knew he would draw it out.

Issei, keeping calm and collected, Began to advance towards Riser at a slow, steady pace.

Riser, seeing that his apponent wasn't attacking, dcided to launch the first strike, releasing his Phenex Flames at Issei. Isei just kept walking at a slow pace towards Riser, looking directly at his eyes.

Riser smiled as the ball of Phenex Fire hurtled towards Issei, knowing that this would be the shortest match he has ever been in, and began to laugh.

The mass of flames, as soon as they came in contact of his Dark Shroud, vanished as if they never existed. Riser was still laughing, even though his face now took a puzzled expression. The fact that his attack was thwartedd instantly, took a second or 2 to register, even as Issei was still walking directly to him.

40 feet away, Issei maintained his slow, steady pace, and said under his breath, "Ebony Light, Sword"

Riser was confused, how can his flames have no effect on this low life, and then his jaw droped as he saw Issei manifest a blade out of thin air, that was blacker than black, once again, launched a fire attack at Issei, and as the last attack, without breaking stried, was eliminated by Isse. "That's it, you filthy low life, now I get serious, and you will bow down to your betters, and Rias will be mine to do with as I please, hahaha"

30 feet away, and Issei's mood began to change. Thoughts of hatred entered his mind, as he heard what Riser said, and, as a result, his Dark Shroud began to weaken.

Riser's next attack was on it's way to Isei, but he paid it no mind, but, at the last moment, realized that his thoughts were not calm as they were a moment ago. Too late did Issei react to this, and the attack from Riser, while not the full impact, did reach him and sent him to the groundd with slight burns.

Riser begsn to taunt Issei more, as he saw him getting up with visible wounds, while not life threatening, were definitly painful.

Issei calmed his mind, stoo up and spoke silently the command, "Shadow Step" and vanished from Riser's view.

Riser began to laugh and exclaim victory. "Ha, I told you, you would fall to me, Iss..." Riser stoped, now realizing theere was no retirement notice, and was now totaly confused. "Where di you go, you little low life, come out here and face me NOW !"

Riser heard nothing as a black blade was entering his vision, on his left side, strangely, he looked just in time to see his left arm on the ground, and a large amount of blood spraying out from where his shoulder used to be. The pain followed a moment later, and Riser was instantly coverd by the regenerative flames the healed his wounds. Just as he was about to react to the attack, he noticed that he was starting to fall to his left. His mind was not clear, everything seemed to be fuzzy, but realized he was now on the ground due to the fact tnat he had no left leg.

Again, his regenerative abilities took effect and was standding back up. Issei was about 10 feet infront of Riser just standing there, and then started laughing, "What is so funny, boy ?, did you just now figure out that you can not beat me ?, I am an Imortal Phenex you shit for brains"

Issei stopped laughing, and once again, dissapered from sight. Riser spun around assuming he was behind him, and saw nothing. Just as he was about to turn back around, a black blade was now prodruding from his chest. A secondd or 2 later, the pain began and he fell forward to face plant on the the ground. "Damn you brat," shouted Riser as he regenerated while getting back up. Issei noticed that Riser was now stressed a bit, andd decided to up his attacks a bit.

-VIP Booth-

Sirzechs now understood Issei's tactics. "Sona, did Issei consult with you on the tactics he was going to employ tonight?" Asked Sirzechs. Sona slyly smiled and just noded to him in answer.

Everyone else had no clue as to what Issei had planned.

-Arena-

Issei once again Shaddowstepped and cut off Risers right arm. By now, Riser is starting to feel a bit of pain every time Issei lops off an appendige. Isei notices also, that Riser's regeneration is starting to slow a bit. ' _OK, another hour and he should retire from exhaustion_ ' thought Issei.

Riser decided to take flight to reduce the frequency of sword attacks against himself. As he flew into thr air, Issei changed up his gameplan, and sent his Dark Shroud towards riser, and encase him. Riser, not being able to see it, had no clue. Riser then began to launch another Pyrokenetic attack at Issei, but due to the Dark Shroud encasing him by a few millimeters around him. Issei also changed the structure to repell instead of destroy. Of course, this meant only one thing for Riser...as soon as he let the fire attack go, it went nowhere, and burned himself. Riser screemed in agony as he fell back to the groundd right infront of Issei. As Riser begsn to regenerate, Issei stomped on his head, cracking his skull.

Risers regenerating has now slowed down to the point where he had to deal with the pain of the injuries, and it was taking its toll on his stamina and psyche. Issei then rememberedd the promise he made about a certain eye socket, so...he reached down and gouged out Riser's left eye, and whispered in Riser's ear, "Since there are children probebly watching, I will skip the socket sex"

Riser stood up as Issei turned away, and from inside his shirt, pulled out a short, narrow dagger, and stabed Issei in the back, and then laid his burning hands on him. Issei reeled in pain, and swung his black sword to slice off the arm once again, and escaped a few dozzen feet from Riser.

Riser was now on the ground again, trying to regenerate his arm and eye. Issei, under alot of pain, managed to get the small dagger out of him, and took off his shirt, revealing his well defined upper body. It also showed a gold medallion hanging from his neck on a gold chain. His familiy crest meddallion.

Issei stood over Riser, and began a total assualt on his body with kicks and punches.

-VIP Booth-

Quite a few observers were leaning forward in their seats to see if Issie would continue to pummel Riser to his death, or spare him...Some, like Sirzechs, Rias and Sona, beleived it was 50/50 odds right now. Lord and lady Phenex were beyond outraged, and demanded that Sirzechs stop the fight.

"I'm sorry, but you know that is not possible, not to mention, you andd Riser agreed to the terms of the match." In actuality, Sirzechs was thinking of stopping it, but Issei all of a sudden stopped his full out assault. Everyone in the room stood up and tried to get as close to the glass as possible to see what was happening.

-Arena-

Issei was tempted to deliver what he believed to be, a fatal blow to Riser, but stopped himself. As Issei stood, he barely heard a whisper from Riser, "I resign"

Issei relaxed his will, and let his aura dissapate. He turned to walk away, but said, "Good fight" and walked away. As he walked towards the tranport circle that was now active, his senses warned him of danger. He knew exactly what was happening. It was with regret, that he brought his hands together, and touched to the two rings he wore, to each other, and closed his eyes, knowing that saying anything woudn't stop Riser.

-VIP Booth.-

With shock, everyone could not believe whar riser was doing, He stood, as Issei was walking away, totaly un-protected, as Riser launched the largest fireball he had ever manifested, directly towards Isseie's vulnerable back. Sirzechs was desperatly trying to activate the safety protocalls, but was not quick enough to save him.

-Arena-

Riser released the 5 foot in diameter fireball, and yelled, "This is how I win, you filthy fucking lo..."

Issei, diddn't even have to utter the words he was prepared to say. The medallion around his neck, like it did those few years ago, served its purpose. Before the huge fireball reached him, the medallion began to glow, and without Issei even noticing, a blacker than black energy shot out of the medallion, split and went around Issei, then rejoined to a single beam, hurtling towards Riser. It intercepted the fireball, and took it out of existence, and continued on to its main target...the threat upon whom it protects. The moment the dark energy touched its target, Riser Phenex, third son to Lord and Lady Phenex, brother of 3 siblings, master of a complete peerage, was. no. more.

Issei looked up and saw everyone in the VIP booth when he teleported in from the circle. The only sounds were lady Phenex crying. "I never realy intended to kill Riser, Lord and lady Phenex...I...I'm sorry" Issei looked at the couple, with tears falling from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. Rias and Sona were going to console Issei, but Tiamat stopped them. Lord Phenex, even with the rage he felt at Issei for killing his son, "Lord Andromalius, I know it was in self defense, and considering thet Riser had already Yielded...I lay no blame on you. But, please understand, that I just don't want to see your face right now." With that, he and his wife left the room.

After a few moments, everyone else began to depart from the room, the last ones standing there, were Issei and his peerage. He turned to them and afirmed, "I swear to you all, i never intended to kill him. I wanted to bring him to the edge, but never cross it. I was glad he resigned when he did."

Sona, his Queen, walked ip to him, brought him into a hug, and said, "We know, you ddon't have to convince us, or anyone for that matter. We know you for who you are." Everyone else came into them, and en masse, formed a group hug. Issei started to laugh, "Remember the last time we had a group hug?...

/

"What?..., what happened the last time you guys had a group hug?" yelled Saji.

Sona replied, "None of your business, that's between myself and the rest of the peerage."

Saji looked to Issei with a pleading look. "Sorry, my friend, but Sona is right, besides, I have learned not to argue with my Queen, since she is right most of the time." Sona looked at him, arching one eyebrow. "Most of the time? Issei decided not to respond.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" asked Rias. Issei looked at her and responded, "Everyone else will be here in a bit, I need to pass on information from Sirzechs, and i want to wait till everyone is here so i don't have to repeat myself."

Just as he said that, there was a knock on the door. "Enter" yelled Rias, then realized that technicaly, Issei was the ranking Devil in the room. "Sorry, Ise." she said. Issei smiled and said, "It's your clubroom, no biggie". The door opened and in walked the rest of Issei's, Rias's and Sona's peerages.

Everyone got settled, and then a aqua marine collored circle appeared, and a moment later, out stepped Sairaorg Bael, and his Queen. Sairaorg, a handsome young man, black hair an violet eyes, was accompanied by his Queen, Kuisha Abaddon, a tall, blond haired girl.

"Ise, long tine no see friend" said Sairaorg as he gave Issei a hug and a handshake. "Cousin, nice to see you again" This directed at Rias. "Same to you Sairaorg, you know everyone here, right?"

Sairaorg looked around, and eyed Saji for a second. "He's new" Sona informed him he was her new Pawn. Sairaorg nodded and looked at Issei, "So, what's the news Ise?"

Issei moved to the front of the desk so he could face everyone. "OK, here is what Sirzechs, and the other Maou passed along. As you have all heard, there are a few new groups that are aligned with the Old Satan group. The Maou have asked us to start investigating the group known as the Hero Faction.

You all know about the Khaos Brigade, well, the Hero faction is part of them, but the unique thing about this faction, is that it is comprised of Humans only." Sona looked surprised, and asked, "How do we know that it is Humans only?" Issei looked a bit sheepish as he answered her. "Well, about 2 months ago, I was on a secret mission for the Maou, and ran into a guy who attacked me by using pyrokinetic abilities. I was able to ward off his attacks, and knocked him out, and since I was not the ranking Devil there, it was decided to bring him to the underworld for questioning. Turns out he is/was a member of said group." Sona and Rias looked upset for some reason. "How is it we didn't know of this?" asked Rias. Before Issei could respond, Sairaorg chuckled and told Rias, "Rias, I think the key words in there where, _SECRET MISSION_."

Issei smiled and continued, "So, what we are going to do is send out certain members of all of our peerages to investigate several locations. Rias, you will send Yuuto and Koneko to Paris, France. They will be lead by Jeanne. Sona, you will send Ruruko and Yura to Chicago, Illinois, in the US, and will be lead by Tomoe. Sairaorg, you can send who you think best to Hamburg, Germany, and lead by Mordred."

Issei looked around to see if there where any questions. Seeing that there where none, he continued.

"The Kings, along with their Queens, will head to the other locations. Myself and Sona, will be going to Manila, Philippines, Rias and Akino will head to Soul, Korea, and Sairorg and Kuisha, I need you two to go to Athens, Greece. Let me be clear, your jobs are to investigate and recon, do not infiltrate any targets, and under no terms, engage any targets, unless you are attacked first. The key here is to not let on that we know where and what they are doing. This is a fact finding mission, not a search and destroy." Issei sat down on one of the sofas, and, as usual, Koneko, with feline speed, sat in his lap.

Sairorg spoke up. "I am assuming that we travel incognito?" Issei nodded, "Yes, and we will all travel to our areas by normal human transport. Ajuka and Serafall are obtaining all the tickets and passports needed. If anything goes south, you can evac using transport circles. Any questions?"

Momo raised her hand and asked, "What about the rest of us?, what will we be doing while everyone is out?" Issei responded to the girls question. "Everyone else will be in the Underworld training. Saji, you will be training with Tannin, as host to a dragon, he will be the best in helping you draw out Vritra's abilities. If there are no other questions, then everyone needs to be prepared to leave in 4 days."

As every one was leaving, Vali cam to Issei and whispered something in his ear. Koneko heard the words dragon, and looked quizzically at Issei.

"Sona, I need to speak to you in private, everyone else, thanks for your time." After everyone else had left the room, Issei sat next to Sona. "Vali just told me, she found him. His host is a second year high school girl in the next town over from here. Vali will open a dialogue with here soon, but, I am thinking that if we can win her over, Rias could use her in her peerage...what do you think?"

Sona thought about it for a bit. "Rias does have the fewest members, and really could use a power type to round it out, but this is all contingent on the host being receptive to this."

"Yeah, we will just have to wait to see if Vali can talk to her without Ddraig going ballistic. We know Albion has mellowed out a bit, but Ddraig is still a wild card." Sona nodded while getting up from her seat and then moving to sit on Issei's lap. Issei put his arms around her as she leaned in to kiss him. Her lips were warm, and soft, and her tongue was forceful in investigating his mouth. As the 2 tongues battled for supremacy, Issei, as usual, claimed victory as he stood up and carried Sona to one of the bedrooms of the ORC club room and proceeded to not just dominate her mouth, but her whole body.

Neither one of them noticed that Koneko never left, and was now, while stripping off her clothes, headed to the room where the other two were acting out their carnal desires.

Several hours later, while Sona and Koneko were sleeping, Issei was standing out on the balcony in the cool night, looking up at the stars. _'I hope the Maous know what they are doing, if anything goes wrong, there will be hell to pay'_

 _-_ One of Hero Faction's locations-

A young man, with short black hair, wearing a combination of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the _gakuran_ worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall) and ancient Chinese attire, was addressing several others in the room. "In the next few weeks, we will be putting 'Operation Looking Glass' into motion. This will be the first of several operations that will begin the testing of sacred gears of their abilities and limits, in preparation for out attacks to start the elimination of all Devils."

 **Thanks for reading so far. The updates will be coming, just a bit longer between. I work in E Commerce, and it is getting to be the busy season, and have to work a lot of overtime. I will try to get them in every 2 or 3 weeks.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and comments.**


	8. Endings and Beginnings

**I've missed more than 9000 shots in my career. I've lost almost 300 games. 26 times, I've been trusted to take the game winning shot and missed. I've failed over and over and over again in my life. And that is why I succeed.** **Michael Jordan**

* * *

Chapter 8. Endings and Beginnings

Her last meeting. The short, plain looking woman, known as Brenda, was walking down a corridor that was well lit, and had carpet with a blood red color. The doors to the left and right were all plain wooden doors, all closed, but the door she was headed to was made of gold. As she reached the door, she saw that the door was open and there were several people in the room, all of which she knew.

"Ah, come in my dear, we have been waiting for you. Do you have the reports?" asked Creuserey Asmodeus, one of the 3 leaders of the Old Satan Faction.

"Yes sir, these are the reports of the actions of the so called ' _Rookies 4_ ', and also the report on another young devil, who we don't know the name of yet, but appears to be very powerful, and siding with the traitorous leaders".

"Thank you Brenda, your good work has been noticed, and you will be rewarded."

This came from Shalba Beelzebub, someone who has never said a single word to her before.

"Thank you Sir's. I will take my leave and continue my work." Brenda smiled, and turned to walk out of the room. As she was walking back down the corridor, she heard a loud voice from the room.

"Filthy Humans, their presence offends me, but I guess they are a necessary evil, haha."

Brenda thanked herself for her self control that has kept her alive all this time. As she left the wing that held the offices, she entered the one that had the living quarters. Her room was plain, with only a cot, a chest of drawers and a small desk and chair. ' _I will not miss this room at all_.' She thought to herself as she gathered up her meager personal items and stuffed them in a medium sized duffel bag.

As she was done packing up her things, she took one last look at the room, thinking about her association with all the higher ups, smiled thinking, ' _Thank Satan I am leaving this shitty place_.'

Brenda opened up a magic circle, which caused an alarm to sound, and stepped through. As she came out of the circle at her destination, her appearance changed. Brenda now has long blond hair, and pink eyes. She made sure that the circle could not be traced, something taught to her by Maou Beelzebub himself. Brenda was standing in front of a door that was the main entrance to a large estate.

The door opened and standing there was a Maou himself, Sirzechs Lucifer. Sirzechs smiled and welcomed her in.

"Well, it sure has been a long time, We are all glad your mission is over. You can rest for a bit before your debriefing."

"Thank you, Lord Lucifer, but what I really want the most is to see Issei."

Sirzechs smiled and said, "Of course, my dear, go and relax and I will contact him to let him know your back."

"Thank you." was her simple reply. As she walked away to go grab some food, Sirzechs called to her. "Welcome back Seekvaira."

* * *

***Akihabara ***

Sitting outside a cafe, Valintina Lucifer was talking with a girl who had long blond hair, green eyes.

Kanda Yuzuki, is the current Red Dragon Empress, host to Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, was befriended by Vali a few weeks ago, and the two hit it off as friends.

"So, Valintina, Ddraig has filled me in on most of what's going on, so I understand a lot more now."

Vali, winced at her using her full name, something she doesn't care for too much, as it reminds her of bad times when she was younger.

"Please, Yuzuki, just call me Vali, it's what I prefer. Besides, we are friends now, so it's ok." Vali knew the girl was close to a decision, but didn't want to push the subject.

"OK, Vali...So, here is what I think. Ddraig has convinced me that this is my choice alone, and no mater what I choose, he and I will be partners till the end. I know what you have told me of the supernatural world, and what I have seen myself, and what Ddraig has told me. I know I need to get stronger, to be able to protect the ones I love and care for." Yuzuki paused for a bit to collect her thoughts, and vali knew not to interrupt her.

"After weighing all of my options, I am leaning on joining you guys...But, I need to meet the rest first. Especially the one whom I will become a servant of."

Vali nodded and smiled. "That's great Yuzuki, if you want, we can go now. Since you have Ddraig inside you, and your boosted gear, you have enough magic in you to be able to go through a transport circle. So, wanna go now?"

The blond girl tilted her head, smiled, and said, "Sure, why not, I don't have anything else on my plate right now."

The two got up, and Vali paid for the bill. They went to an narrow ally way that was close by, and Vali opened a circle. The two Heavenly Dragons emerged in the ORC club room. Sitting at her desk was Rias, and on the sofa to her left was Issei, with Koneko on his lap napping. On the sofa to her right, was Yuuto and Akeno. All 4 had their attention on the two girls who just ported in. Koneko was nudged awake by Issei

"Everyone, please let me introduce you to Yuzuki, the current Sekiryuutei. Yuzuki, This (pointing to Rias) Is Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory Clan, The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess.

"Vali, no need to be so formal." Smiled Rias.

"Yes, well, to continue on, This is Akeno, Rias's Queen, the Princess of Thunder. Then, we have Koneko, Rias's Rook, The Queen of the White Tiger, who is sitting on the lap of that handsome guy. Next, we have Kiba Yuuto, Rias's Knight, The Holy Demonic Sword Prince."

Rias was trying to contain her laughter at Vali's aloof behavior. "Hello Yuzuki, and welcome to our club room. I am sure Vali has already informed you of us, and who we are?"

"Yes, Miss Gremory, I know that you are all devils, and Ddraig has also given me an education on the history and such. But,...(she looked directly at Issei, with a lascivious look) Vali neglected to tell me the name of the handsome guy" She added a wink at the end.

"My name is..." Issei was cut off by Rias.

"This is Issei, he is the Head of the Andromalius Clan, an Ultimate Class Devil...and my _**fiance**_ " Emphasizing the fiance, Rias spoke a bit firmly, and lost the smile on her face.

Yuzuki looked like she didn't care about what Rias said. "Hmm, Issei huh?, well Issei, how about we get to know...oh..oh, hold the phone, Ddraig told me something about the name Andromalius when he was teaching me the whole devil society thing...Oh yeah, that's it, he said that the Andromalius clan head had the title of Black Prince of Death...or something like that...is that who you are?"

Issei looked at her, and shook hid head, "No, that was my fathers title...I don't have one, and don't need one. I have friends whom I trust with my life, and they trust me with theirs. I have the love of the women that I love, I have a family that is loving and supportive, and finally, I have a life that I am content with...no, I do not have, nor need a title."

Yuzuki nodded and then directed her look towards Rias. "Miss Gremory, after consideration of all the information from Ddraig and Vali, I have decided that I would like to join your peerage...if you will have me, that is."

Rias's face lit up and stood up to address the girl. "I will accept your offer, but, are you certain?, once made, it can not be unmade."

Yuzuki nodded and told Rias, "Yes, I am sure. I have no family to leave behind. I trust my Dragon and also trust Vali. We have grown closer as friends the last few weeks. Just one thing you should know, I am not 100% Human, I am only 40% human...I am 60% Dragon."

Rias, with a puzzled look on her face, asks, "How is that possible?, are you descended from a dragon?"

"No, when my parents were killed, I was only 8, and they were about to kill me too, but Ddraig spoke to me and asked if I wanted power, power to kill those bastards that tortured my parents. He had to change me in order to receive that power, so he changed some of my body parts. My heart, lungs, blood and various other organs are dragon organs."

Rias had a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to recall a painful memory."

"It's ok, I have gotten used to it." replied the blond.

"OK, please lie down on the sofa. I will begin the process...and don't worry, no pain will be involved." Rias pulled out her remaining pieces, and took her 8 pawns, 2 of which are mutations, and placed them over Yuzuki's chest. The pawns began to rotate, and the Gremory seal appeared on her chest. "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Kanda Yuzuki. I, resurrect as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Pawn], be delighted with your new life!" After Rias chanted the words, the pawn pieces moved faster, and as they were spinning, they entered Yuzuki. The newly reborn devil's eyes opened wide at the power she felt flowing through her for the first time and smiled.

"Wow, this feels good...thanks Boss"

Rias, along with everyone else smiled. "Thank you for joining us, Yuzuki, and you will have to call me either President or Master in public...(seeing the dejected look on her face, Rias amended her requirement, considering this was the Red Dragon Empress she just got on her peerage) but, I guess I am OK with calling me what you want, just don't use my name in public!"

Yuzuki thought for a second, hearing Rias say that, she thought she was being given a leeway that others might have not. "OK, then, President it is! By the way, Prez, how di... Oh...Oh, Stop The Car..." she turned to face Issei, "what do you mean by _women,_ as in plural? you have more than 1?"

Everyone stared at her, and a few even face palmed. Issei, with a deadpan look, said. "Wow, you are really slow on the uptake, huh...took ya 15 minuets for that to register... Speaking of which, how is it you and Vali aren't fighting each other?"

 _ **"I got this partner."**_ said a deep rough voice that seemed to emanate from Vali. _**"Ddraig and I have a sort of agreement to put our hostilities towards each other to the side for now. We both realize what is at stake for the 3 main Factions, and the humans too. Besides, we both forgot the original reason we started fighting for in the first place."**_

"OK, thanks for the info Albion...Rias, if you don't mind, why not send Miss Kanda here with the others for training, Tia can train her, since Tannin will be busy with Vritra's host."

Rias thought for a moment and decided Issei was right. "Yes, that sounds like a good plan. Also, we need to meet up with mother and father, and Sona's parents to discuss the ceremonies." Rias said this with a beaming smile on her face

"Yeah, yeah...whatever, might as well get that over with." Rias pouted, but Issei gave her a smile and a wink to show he wasn't serious.

Yuzuki had a puzzled expression and asked, "What ceremonies?"

Akeno, with a fake bewildered look on her face answered for the pair. "Why, the weddings of course, these things need to be planned, they can't be 'off the cuff' as they say."

Yuzuki thought about this or a few seconds. "Yes, I see what you mea...wait, weddings,?, as in more than 1?"

Issei sighed as he explained. "Yes, Rias is a fan of Japanese culture, so we decided to have a Japanese wedding, then a service in the Underworld. The family wouldn't let us _not_ have one in the underworld. Then, a few months from that, Sona and I have our ceremony."

Yuzuki just stared at Issei. After several moments, she shouted, "Eeeeeh, you getting married to 2 different women?...Is that normal for Devils?"

Rias decided to answer that one. "Well, it is not normal, per-say, but allowed since the devil race needs to be re-built after the decimating loss of life after the war. The birthrate for devils is low, due to our long life spans."

"I see.", Yuzuki looked back at Issei. "You dog you! Way to go, 2 wives, huh?"

Issei smirked. "Well, there is actually another whom I am engaged to. You haven't met her yet, her name is Seekvaira." Issei looked at Rias, and said "By the way, brother contacted me last night, she is back from her mission, so I won't be available till tomorrow night."

Rias sighed and looked a bit crestfallen. "I know you two need to re-connect, especially after so long, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. The only thing that keeps me from being too jealous is the fact that I am number 1."

Issei kissed Koneko's forehead to wake her up from her nap, and picked her up off his lap and placed her on the sofa. Issei started to rise from the sofa, and a comm circle opened up by his ear. "Master, we are about to depart, any last orders?" came a females voice.

"No, just do it as we planned, and remember, recon only...stay hidden, and once you have the required info, head back to the manor house."

"Yes, understood Master...see ya when we get back." Issei grunted slightly after canceling the comm circle.

Rias waled over to Issei. "What's bothering you?"

"I think I should have sent Tia instead of Mordred, you know how she sometimes goes off on a tangent when she gets bored." Issei kissed Rias, then opened a transport circle. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

After Issei departed, Rias began explaining the job of a devil to Yuzuki. Although, Yuzuki was only paying half attention to what was being told to her, as her mind was wandering to Issei, and how she would love nothing more than to jump is bones.

Koneko, who was eating a cookie, looked at Yuzuki, and with a expressionless face, said. "Pervert."

* * *

***Underworld****

Issei was walking the halls of his adopted families home, headed towards his room after a short meeting with his Brother, updating the Maou on the operations that are now under way. As Issei entered his room, he closed the door and looked around and felt a presence. All of a sudden, he was knocked on to the floor by a force that slammed into him from the side. As he lay on the floor, his vision not too clear from the collision, he felt a body on top of him, and from the soft sensation of the body he knew it was a woman.

Issei opened his eyes and saw Seekvaira laying on top of him, with a smile and totally naked.

"Hi there Seek, long time no see. Welcome home." She then nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

The one thing Issei noticed right off the bat, was that Seekvaira was completely naked. As his eyes took in the sight of her body, her small, but not too small breasts, _'just about a handful'_ , as he had quoted the first time he saw her naked. His eyes then wanders down her back, that lead to her wonderfully curved butt.

"Umm, you're naked my dear...why are you in my room, and naked?" Issei knew damn well why she was in her _au natural'_ state, but wanted to tease her a bit.

"The question, my love, is why are you NOT?" was her reply. The blond haired beauty started to physically and forcefully remove Issei's clothes. She wasted no time, after seeing Issei's reaction, or more importantly, _Little Issei's_ reaction, which, if it must be known, isn't so little.

"Hey now, you know the rules Seek. I am the one in charge" said Issei as he grabbed her by the shoulders to roll her over. Seekvaira, instead of complying, slapped his hands away, and straddled Issei,

grabbed his member, and just animalistically slammed herself onto his rod and took total control of what turned out to be a bestial display of sexual deprivation.

Some 4 hours later, with both parties being totally spent as they lay together, still on the floor. "Just so you know Seek, this last mission was not my idea, I had no say in this one, and I let Sirzechs and the other know how I felt...but the Maou and the Council over ruled me."

"I know Ise, I did not want to do this one, but they all agreed that this would be my last mission...as of now, I am not longer one of those bastards spies." The slight smirk on her face let Issei know that she was not as angry at them as her words sounded.

"I also am glad you are back, for many reasons, but also because you can be part of the wedding party." Issei said this with out thinking, as the woman in his arms has still not taken to the idea of her not being the first, nor second to be wedded to him. It had taken a lot of effort to settle down the animosity of the Agares family at their daughter not being the first to marry him.

"I am sorry, Seek, but you know that, even though of my rank and status, I too had no say on the order, but on the other side of the coin, you know that I love you all three."

"I know, I may not agree with it, but I knew what I was getting into." She replied, as she leaned in for another passionate kiss, which, as was to be expected, lead to another another session of pent up sexual release.

***Hamburg, Germany***

In the outlaying area of Hamburg, in a wooded area, Mordred Was standing over 2 dead bodies.

"Well, how are we going to explain to Lord Issei that we killed these people against his orders?" Asked the tall lanky man, Sairaorg's Rook, Ladora Buné

"Well, we were attacked first, so we didn't go against the orders...but, the question that begs to be asked, is how they knew we where here in the first place?"

* * *

***20 minuets ago***

Mordred, Issei's Knight, and Sairaorg's Rook, Ladora Buné, had just arrived at a location that has been associated with the Hero Faction. Their position was about 100 meters from what looked like a medium sized 1 floor concrete building. The 2 began to settle in and hunker down for a day or 2 of observation. They employed a stealth field device that was provided by Ajuka.

After several hours of total boredom, 4 people walked out of the structure. The first was a short girl, looking about 20 years old, with short hair that has a multitude of ribbons in it, and wearing a Gothic Lolita dress, the second person looked to be about 30 years old, or so, a very muscular man, with a blond haired crew cut, the other 2 could not be identified as they were wearing full length dark robes with cowl's over their heads.

The girl turned to the 2 robed ones. "Alright? You two stay here, while Mr. Muscles and I go visit Uncle Rizevim, yes?" The 2 nodded as Ribbon Hair and Mr. Muscles left through a magic circle.

Just as Mordred was about to turn off the recording device, she heard a _WOOSH._ Ladora jumped at her, knocking her out of the was as a fireball missed her by a few feet. Immediately, both Ladora and Mordred got to their feet and rushed to the 2 attackers, now knowing that they are magicians, closing the distance as quickly as possible.

Mordred, being a Knight, reached the pair instantly using her Godspeed, with her sword Clarent. She instantly cleaved 1 magician in half before they knew she was even there. The remaining magician, was casting an attack at Mordred, and would have hit her, if not for Ladora arriving behind said mage and with both hands clasped and raised, brought down a hit into the shoulder of the magician.

With the sound of bones breaking, and a wailing scream, the now identified female magician was pounded into the ground, dead on arrival.

* * *

***20 minuets later**

The pair checked inside the building to make sure no others were present, and after finding no one, they searched for anything important. Once they found what looked like an office, they grabbed all papers and books from the desk and departed by magic circle after they collected their surveillance equipment.

* * *

***Training Grounds, Underworld***

"OK, you can take a 1 hour break Yuzuki, good work so far." Tiamat praised the girls fast learning curve and raw power. Her job was made easier for those facts, and was really looking forward to seeing what the girl/dragon could do.

"Ddraig, how long can she maintain Balance Breaker at max power?"

 **"She should be able to hold Balance Breaker for 3 hours at max power with 20 boosts before before [Reset], 8 hours at normal power with 30 boosts before [Reset], Also, the wait time for Balance Breaker has now reduced to 20 seconds"** replied Ddraig.

"Good, ok now, Yuzuki, after your rest, you're going to fire as many Dragon Shots as you can,...when you recover, you will do the same thing, only with 2 boosts for each. We will continue with this until evening meal. So rest up, we start in 30 mins."

Yuzuki nodded, "Sounds good to me Tiamat. I just wish that cute guy, Issei was here, I am sure a session or two with him wouldn't hurt, hehe"

Tiamat stood up, walked over to where the dragon girl was resting, and smacked the girl right on the head. "Watch how you talk about Ise that way, not only is he a super powerful devil, but is also my King, and I will not have you displaying any perverted ideas about him... But, if you must know, he is great in the sack."

"Ugh...not fair!"

After that, the training continued until Yuzuki collapsed after being drained of all of her stamina. As she slept, she dreamed of ravaging Issei in many different ways.

***The next day***

"OK, get in Balance Breaker." Tiamat ordered.

"OK... Boosted Gear." Yelled the girl. The Boosted Gear appeared on the girls left hand and arm, and after 10 seconds, the timer on the first gem indicated Balance Breaker was ready to be called.

"Wow, that was only 10 seconds, looks like yesterdays hard training paid off...BALANCE BREAKER! That was responded by the sound of Ddraig's voice through the gauntlet... **"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!** A red glow enveloped Yuzuki, and then coalesced to form the red amour that was [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]. "Let's do this..." said Yuzuki as she launched herself into a frontal attack on Tiamat. With her speed of attack, Yuzuki launched a right handed swing at the Dragon King, connecting at full power, but just glancing off Tiamat with no damage.

"Ha, you will need more power than that to even think of hurting me, little girl!" Tiamat taunted the dragon/human hybrid to get her riled up...and it was working.

"Oh yeah?, well try this on for size...' _Ddraig, give me 3 boosts',_ she told Draig silently. ' _You got it Partner...[BOOST X3]_ ' Yuzuki felt the power up, and gathered in her aura for her next attack. Holding out her two armor covered hands, a small red ball formed. "DRAGON SHOT...GO!" and the ball turned into a beam of pure energy as it sped to Tiamat.

The dragon King just stood there, knowing that a dragon shot with no boosts wouldn't even put a scratch on her. As the attack hit, Tiamat couldn't understand why she was now launched through the air to crash into a tree. After clearing her head, she stood up and saw that she was launched a good quarter mile from her original spot. Tiamat Shadow Stepped, and was now in front of the Heavenly Dragons host, lifted her hand and with her middle finger, flicked the girls forehead and sent her flying.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Yuzuki.

"That was for dropping your guard...under no conditions do you drop your guard in a battle, that is the surest way to get yourself, and/or others killed."

Yuzuki nodded at that. Tiamat wasn't going to tell her that she herself had broken that rule by not guarding on that attack. "OK, lets continue this for the rest of the day" Announced Tiamat, getting in position for the next round.

* * *

Later that night, as the pair was eating their evening meal, Ddraig made an announcement. **'Partner, good news, after your hard battle training the last few days, I can say that you can now enter Balance Breaker with no timer...also, you can now maintain Balance Breaker at full power for 2 days...This is all due to your hard work, and strong will to get stronger.'**

Yuzuki brightened up at this news and did a fist pump. "YES!"

Tiamat, after hearing what Ddraig said, thought for a moment and responded. "Yes, very good, but our ultimate goal is to get you to maintain BB for 1 week.

The next day, Issei was briefed by Mordred on the actions of her and Ladora. While Issei was upset over the confrontation with the 2 Magicians, after watching the surveillance video, he understood the situation and could lay no blame upon her for their actions.

"Good work, let's just hope that we get some good intel from the papers and stuff you grabbed."

"Thank you My Lord...and would My Lord allow me to show my appreciation for entrusting me with the mission?" Mordred said, as she approached him and pressed her body against his, with one hand, grabbing Issei behind his head and pressing her soft red lips against his. With her other hand, she unzipped his pants, and snaked her hand inside to grab his junk.

Issei just nodded as she slowly went down on her knees, and taking his fully erect member in her mouth and began to pleasure him.

Issei and Rias are sitting in one of the living rooms of the Gremory mansion, along with Lord and Lady Gremory, Sirzechs and Grayfia. They had just gone over the schedule for both wedding ceremonies that would take place both in Japan and the Underworld. Lord Gremory was wrapping up his intentions.

"And with that, we will commence the reception here at the main estate. We have gotten approval for several humans to be able to be present, as per Rias's request. They will come by train."

"Thank you, Father, that means a lot to me to have some of my friends there from the human world."

"Your father and I want you to have the best time for your wedding, and this was a compromise that was easy to take care of." replied Venelana. "Now, with that complete, your father and I have some private discussions, so we will leave you all here."

The to Gremory parents got up and left the room to the others. Sirzechs immediately got down to business.

"Issei, we have gone over the the intel your teams have recovered, and it looks like there are several operations that will take place. What has us worried is that it looks like the Old Satan faction will be on the move, but not in just 1 area. It appears that there will be several attacks. We are not even sure if they will all be held on a certain day, or spread out. For that reason, we, the Maou, and the Elders Council, have decided to form a team, a anti-terror team. Since the peace conference, is approaching, the 3 great Powers have decided to enlist the aid of the lesser powers, and, as such, will have resources that well expands out capabilities."

Issei had a bad feeling about this. "Just when is this peace conference taking place?"

Sirzechs smile left his face, "Sorry kids, but it takes place 2 days after your wedding...sorry, you will have to delay your honeymoon until after that."

Rias didn't look too upset, "That's ok, we will just have to wait a few extra days, it's no big deal."

"Well, I will leave you two to your own devices, I have a meeting with the others." Sirzechs ported out an left the 2 alone. Rias stood up and walked up to Issei, who has already risen from his chair.

She then leaned in and planted a fierce kiss on him that made his eyes go wide. Issei grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly turned her around so she was facing the desk, he them forcefully bent her over the desk and flipped up her skirt, to see she was wearing a black lace thong.

Taking a moment to admire her wonderfully shaped butt, he grabbed the waistband of the flimsy material, and was in the process of pulling them down, when a comm circle opened next to his ear.

"Issei and Rias, get over here immediately...Something has happened." The sound of Akeno's voice was borderline frantic.

"Akeno, what's wrong?" A slight pause, then, "Rias, Ise, The school has been attacked, several students are missing...one of them is Koneko!"

 **Sorry for the delay, but work has been busy with overtime. The chapters will come, just hang in there. After the holidays, I will be able to get the chapters out a bit faster.**

 **Thanks for reading...**


	9. Counter Strike

Chapter 9 Counter Strike

 **The only difference between a hero and the villain is that the villain chooses to use that power in a way that is selfish and hurts other people**.

Chadwick Boseman

 **No villain thinks of himself as a villain, and that's the approach I always take**.

John Lithgow

*** Class 2-B Kuoh Academy ***

The teacher, droning on about some historical figure of European history even she never heard of, suddenly stopped talking. Koneko, who herself, wasn't even paying too much attention, felt a sudden energy spike, and looked up to see that everyone was still as a stone. The hairs on the back of her head stood on end, and she immediately utilized her Senjutsu to read any ki or auras in the area, not sensing anything, she started to relax.

Just as Koneko was about to relax her Senjutsu, she felt a block. Knowing that the only one who could detect and block it was another Senjutsu user. Koneko thought to herself, _'Shit, this isn't good'_

and looked around and saw an open window. Koneko stood and started to head to the open window to escape. _'I could either stay to protect the others, or I can run and contact Rias and the others and form a plan.'_

Something in the back of her mind said RUN! So she ran. Just as she was about to jump up and out the open window, the door to the classroom was blown open. She turned her head as she moved to the window, and saw two men enter, one brought his hands up and fired a ball of energy right at her.

The last think Koneko remembered was shouting out, "Oh balls" before she was hit with the energy blast and knocked unconscious.

Koneko started to come around, and before she opened her eyes, she tried to sense her surroundings, and realized she was being blocked. She realized that she was lying face down on a bed, with no bindings that she could feel. What she didn't know was that another person was in the room with her.

Said person was a young woman, with long black hair, hazel/gold eyes, and a very voluptuous body.

"Shirone, I know your awake, so stop pretending."

Koneko slowly opened her eyes and was looking at her sister, whom she hadn't seen in several months. What no one else knew was that she and her sister have been keeping in touch in private after Kuroka showed her proof as to what had happened several years ago with her killing her former master, and became a wanted criminal in Hell.

"Why am I not surprised you're behind this big sister?"

Kuroka placed her pointer finger to her lips as a signal to Koneko not to say anything, and slowly lifted a vase that was on the night-stand next to the bed she was on. As Kuroka tipped the vase over slightly, the small, white haired girl saw what looked to be some king of miniature microphone on the base of the vase.

Koneko raised her eye brows in astonishment, not at just the presence of a bug, but that Kuroka was actually showing it to her.

Kuroka broke the silence by saying, "Just because you are my sister, I am NOT going to go easy on you. We need information, and you will provide it to us. We know that your are involved on some way with the group that has been trying to infiltrate our organization, and you WILL tell us all you know"

After saying this, Kuroka leaned on real close to whisper in her little sisters ear. " _Just play along, I am forming a plan and am in almost constant contact with someone who will help us, so, please act as you normally would and try to stick to the script that I am sure you were told_." returning back to her original position, continued, "I will leave for now, but know this...if I have to hurt you, I will...you might as well surrender and tell us all you know. I will be back later, to give you time to think. Also, you will find that you can not leave this room and I am blocking you from your abilities...until later little sis." And with that, Kuroka let the room and an audible click was heard when the door closed, alerting Koneko that an electronic lock was activated.

' _What the fuck is she planning, she better know what she is doing. This isn't the way Ise said it would go, but, I don't know if it is safe to use the personal homing transmitter or not...they might detect it...even Kuroka doesn't know about it._

 _Oh, for the love of Hell, I have no choice but to trust her for now...I just hope that bat-crap-crazy sister of mine doesn't get us both killed'._

 _-5 Hours previously-_

"Issei and Rias, get over here immediately...Something has happened." The sound of Akeno's voice was borderline frantic.

"Akeno, what's wrong?" A slight pause, then, "Rias, Ise, The school has been attacked, several students are missing...one of them is Koneko!"

Issei instantly stopped what he was doing, much to Rias's displeasure. Rias turned and faced Issei. "What?, no warning?

"No, and that worries me...let's get to the club room, and calm down your Queen, and explain it to her." Rias nodded, and the both stepped into a magic circle.

Akeno was pacing back and forth in the club room, with a very worried look upon her face when the 2 Kings stepped out o the magic circle that appeared. Rias ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders and said to her, "Akeno, calm down..it's not as bad as you think."

Akeno looked at her, then gazed at Issei, and after a moment, noticed that neither of them was acting frantic or worried. "What is going on, why are you two acting like you don't care?...What's going on!?"

Issei calmly led her to one of the sofas and sat her down, he then knelt in front of her so they would be eye to eye. "Listen Akeno...yes, Koneko was kidnapped...but the other students that are missing are safe, Koneko was the only one taken. But, and you must listen to me, she will be ok, do you understand, she is not in any danger."

Akeno slowly calmed down, and searched Issei's eyes for any signs of deceit. She found none, and deep down, knew that Issei would never lie to her. She looked back and forth a few times between Issei and Rias, and finally spoke. "What in the name of the Maou is going on?"

Issei smiled at her. "Just a moment, and we will explain everything, I just want to get everyone here first, ok?" The raven haired beauty nodded, and Issei kissed her real quick and got up to open a comm circle.

"Sona, please gather your Peerage and the rest of mine in the ORC club room as fast as you can...thanks" Just as Issei was going to tell Rias to get the rest of her peerage here, he saw that her face was just as red as her hair, with a troubled expression on her face.

"Rias...whats the problem, what's wrong?" Rias looked at Issei with dread upon her face and spoke very quietly... "I just realized...I left something important in brothers office." As she said this, she pointed to her skirt.

Issei looked at her with a blank expression, than after several seconds, looked at her skirt and realized it. He then broke out in a fit of laughter. Rias stomped her foot and said, "It's NOT funny!"

10 minuets later

"OK, everyone listen up...a plan that was enacted several weeks ago has come to fruition. The plan was devised by the Maou, Sona and myself. Simply put, we have an insider working for us within the Khaos Brigade, actually, we have a whole team on the onside, but this operation is one of many that we hope will reduce the threat of the various factions". Issei took a pause to drink from his water bottle.

"Some of you know, but most don't, that Koneko's sister, Kuroka was exonerated of her crime. Since then, she has been working under cover for us inside the Khaos Brigade." This caused a few eyebrows to raise from among the many people in the room.

"Now, you all heard the news that Koneko was kidnapped...this was a set-up."

Everyone reacted to this with different reactions. Many were at a loss for words, not knowing how Koneko would agree to this.

Issei continued. "And, before anyone asks, Koneko herself volunteered

herself as soon as we told her the plan, I seriously thought I would have to convince her, but she proved herself to have more mettle then many give her credit for. The plan was for her to be 'kidnapped' by her sister, and to be made to divulge information about us to the Khaos Brigade. Kuroka herself convinced them to agree to the attempt this. I won't go into too much detail, as it would not affect anything on our end."

"Yuzuki, your role in this will be the most important. Not only the 'rescue' of Koneko, but to aid in the attack after. But most importantly, this will signal to the rest of the supernatural world that the Red Dragon Empress has awakened...are you prepared and ready for what that entails?" Asked Issei.

Yuzuki stood up, and faced Issei. "I have thought about where my life would lead after I found out that I was host to Ddraig, I knew that there would be many mountains I would have to climb, and many hardships that this job as the holder of the Boosted Gear would bring me, but I know that, unlike past hosts, I would try to do good. So, to this I say...Bring it on!...Right Ddraig?"

[ **You got it Partner, we are in this together, till the end** ] was the red Dragons response.

Issei walked up to her and brought her in a tight hug. "Thanks Yuzuki, I will depend on you to bring Koneko back safe." As Issei was hugging her, she brought her hands down to his butt and grabbed on tight and said, "Before I go, how about you help me make a few little dragons?"

Several women then shout "YUZUKI!"

Issei kissed her on the forehead and said, "This is the best I can do...for now" and stepped away from her. "OK, once we get to the stage up location, we will split into teams..I know this is a lot to take in on very short notice, but, you all know me well enough to know that I ALLWAYS have a plan and several back up plans. So, with that said, lets get ready to head out. I want everyone back here in 4 hours! Vali. Stay back a moment please."

Everyone present nodded and went their separate ways to prepare.

Issei turned to Sona and Rias, who stayed behind, along with Tsubaki, Akeno and Vali.

"Ok, here is the plan, 3 groups advance from the staging area. Group 1 will hit the main entrance, group 2 will take the back, and group 3 will handle the perimeter for anyone who tries to escape. I will handle getting Koneko if Yuzuki gets too bogged down in a fight, she has a untraceable homing tracker on her, that Ajuka developed, and I will port her out as soon as I see that Yuzuki gets stalled."

Issei paused for any questions so far. Tsubaki cleared her throat and spoke up. "Who will the groups be comprised of?"

"Group 1 will be Rias, you, Saji, Mordred and Yuuto. Group 2 will be Tia, Ruriko, my Tomoe and Tsubasa. Group 3 will be Sona, Akeno, Reya and Jeanne. Everyone else, except Yuzuki will be with me, and I will direct them where needed."

"Vali, please go get Yuzuki and ask her to join us." Vali nodded and left the room.

"Sona, do you see any flaws in the strategy?" Sona sat down, and thought for a moment.

"I see nothing wrong, except why so many will be in back up...what's your idea for that?" Issei responded after gathering his thoughts.

"The ones who I have on the back up team don't have as much training as the rest, plus, I expect quite a few to try to escape and we will need that many to ring the perimeter to prevent that from happening. With Rias's team blitzing the main entrance, the other 2 teams should have a bit of less resistance in their advancement. Everyone has a part to play...except for Seek, she will be in the Underworld monitoring with Ajuka and Sera."

At that moments, Yuzuki and Vali entered the room. Issei asked everyone except Rias and Sona to leave them. After everyone had departed, Issei then began to explain to Yuzuki her role.

"Yuzuki, you will need to be in Balance Breaker before we storm the place...how long can you maintain BB and maintain combat power?"

"I am not too sure on how long I can be at 100% power and hold BB, but I went 11 hours during training with Tiamat and only lost 15%" Replied the Red Dragon Empress. Just then, her Boosted gear appeared on her arm, and the gem was glowing green.

 **[No need to worry Lord** **Andromalius, my partner can maintain Balance Breaker conditions for several days with minimal power loss as she is now, but, if she breaks through to the next Liberation, then that will be reduced to only a few hours without more training]**

"Thank you Ddraig, and please, you can skip the formalities, just Issei is good enough.'

 **[Sorry, I knew your father, and respected him as a man, and a warrior.]**

"OK, Here is what you need to do before the teams storm in, Yuzuki..."

\- Zero Hour -

Issei opened a small comm circle at his hear. "Seek, make sure everything gets recorded, we may need it for future... _negotiations"_

Seekvaira responded in a deadpan manner. "Negotiations? You mean blackmail and coercion, right?"

Issei chuckled, "You know me so well, don't you?"

"Just make sure everyone comes back safe, you do realize you have a wedding in 5 days, then another in 2 months, and then it's _my_ turn after that!'

Issei noticed the not so happy voice on the other end. "Look Seek, now is not the time...but you have to realize that I could not pick just 1 of you three, and as for the order...that was the decision of the 3 families, not mine."

"I know, sorry to sound like that...I just miss you., that's all... All is good to go on this end, the Maou are here, along with the Ash Crow." In the background Issei heard a gruff voice yell out "I heard that little Lady"

Issei smiled and continued, "Tell Azazel to calm down, and get ready for a show...see ya in a bit with everyone safe and sound." With that, Issei signed off and activated the miniature recording devices.

"O.K., Yuzi...you're up...show them why the Red Dragon Empress is to be feared !"

 **[I like the way he thinks, hehe...Let's go partner, till the end]** "Yes Ddraig...till the end..." Yuzuki stepped up to Issei, leaned in and stole a hard kiss. "Yuzi"? She stepped back and attained a hard look upon her face, and said, "Balance Break!" **[Balance Breaker]** was Ddraig's response as a red light enveloped Yuzuki, that coalesced into the Boosted Gear Scale Mail.

Yuzuki brought out her dragon wings and took off in the opposite direction of the building.

"O.K., Teams 1 and 2, get ready!, team 3, move out!" Issei ordered, and everyone moved into position.

About 10 seconds later, a sound of something akin to a hurricane wind was heard coming from the direction Yuzuki went, and then a red streak went past them as she exploded into the building and then a loud explosion was heard.

"That's it...GO..GO..GO" the order was given and everyone commenced the operation.

\- With Yuzuki-

"O.K., Ddraig, this should be far enough away to build up enough speed."

 **[Agreed partner, let's do this...I will give you 20 Boosts as we get closer]** "Thanks pal...here we gooooo". With that, Yuzuki started to fly back to the building at the fastest speed she could make.

3_2_1_Impact **BOOM!** The scale mailed Yuzuki burst into the second floor of the 3 floor building with such force that debris was sent everywhere, and a 5 foot hole was left, along with broken windows and other cracks almost making the side of the structure seem like it would collapse upon itself. She was now in the center of the building and got her bearings.

"Wow, that was a bit more than I thought...well, here goes...Ddraig." She faced East and raised her two hands. A small orange ball of light formed and she thrust out .."Dragon Shot"

2 beams of pure energy were released. The resulting explosion and damage was immense. Half of the entire second floor was destroyed to the point that you would not believe that this was a 2,000 square foot area filled with dozens of rooms.

' _Crap...this was overkill...Sweet Cheeks is gonna kill me, let alone Prez Rias'_ Thought Yuzuki as she took in the damage. **_'Relax Partner...we still have more to do...Sweet Cheeks?'_**

Yuzuki laughed out loud "Yeah, Issei has a nice butt"

"I heard that...now focus, and go get Koneko."

"Ooops...roger that Issei." Yuzuki replied as she headed down to the basement level to find the two nekomata girls.

*** Outside***

"O.K., Rias and Tia, go with your groups...Now, Now, Now!"

After Issei says this, the 2 groups advanced as planned. Just as Issei was about to join group 3 to help with perimeter control, he saw a middle-aged man who looked to be in his 40's, with dark silver hair and hazel eyes. The man was sneaking out of the building, with his clothes burned and blood dripping from numerous wounds.

With a steely eye, Issei started to walk towards the man, uttering the words under his breath, Issei said, "Shadow Step...Protect." Issei stepped into the shadows and his Dark Shroud formed to encase him. He withdrew his family dagger and got behind the man and grabbed him by the throat.

"So, old man Rizevim, how bad ya wanna live?" Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the son of Lucifer, the leader of the Old Satan Faction of the Khaos Brigade, was about to join his Father.

"You don't have the guts to even try killing me...your only a teenager, whereas I am immortal!" replied the Son of Lucifer.

"Well, you're right...I am only a teenager, but I have a job to do, and that is to enforce the orders of the Maou." With that, Issei stabbed his dagger into Rizevim's back and whispered in the mans ear...

"Atonement"... Suddenly, Issei let go of him, and his body began to turn dark, like a shadow enveloping him With a look of fear upon his face, Rizevim Livan Lucifer screamed a silent scream that no one could hear, nor would want to hear. Issei turned and started walking away as the body of the man he stabbed with his families dagger started to wither away to nothing.

"One head cut off, 3 to go." Issei turned to see who said that, and as he turned, was knocked to the ground by 2 girls. Attempting to stop them from kissing him non-stop, Issei managed to get them off of him and stood up looking at the 2 cat-girls.

"Shirone, Kuroka...it's good to see you two safe."

"Is that all you can say to me?..I haven't seen you in months, and you STILL owe me several kittens!"

Hidden in the distance, was a short, cloaked figure, with only green eyes visible under the hood. The cloaked figure was watching the interaction with the cute boy and the older man, just after the boy walked away, the body of the older man was deteriorating to ash.

The cloaked person extended a small hand, and uttered, "Preservation."

The body turned to ash, and then a split second later, reappeared, whole and alive, next to the mysterious unknown person. The next instant, the 2 figures disappeared through a magic circle.

\- Observation Room-

"What was that?" exclaimed Azazel, after noticing something out of the ordinary on the video feed. "Play back the last 2 minuets from the point of Issei drawing his blade."

Seekvaira played with the video setting and brought up the replay. "O.K., here it is, I'll play it at half speed" The video showed Issei turning away from Rizevim and start to walk away. Rizevim was slowly turning to ash...and then a slight green light flashed quickly and the body was gone.

"Ise, When you use Atonement, are there normally any after affects, like light or sound?" asked Sirzechs. Issei thought for a second, and answered, "No...why?"

"We are not sure, but it looks like there was a faint green light that his body released just before he vanished." said Seekvaira.

"Well, Seek, I never noticed it before, but then again, this is only the 3rd time I have used that ability, so I can't say for certain." Issei paused for a second or 2, then continued..."But, it might be a good idea to go over all the video to see if anything stands out...In the meantime, the perimeter team captured several enemies that decided not to find out if heaven or hell wanted them or not, and they will deliver them to Uncle Ajuka."

"O.K. Ise, see you all back here for the de-briefing...oh, by the way, might as well pack a bag before you get here, you will be staying here for the next few days till the wedding." informed his brother. And the line was cut.

"O.K., everyone, great job, let's head to the Gremory House for the de-brief, let's all meet there in 3 hours." Announced Issei... Everyone responded with a "Yes!"

-Unknown Location-

You disappoint me Old Man...you said you would get them all, and instead, more than 3 quarters of your people were killed, the rest captured... You yourself were killed and I was able to bring you back or a short time...I am NOT a happy girl..."

Rizevim started to panic.. But HM, you brought me back this proves you are the one to lead us. I will serve you better, I promise." begged the old man.

The unknown person pulled the hood down and looked at him with a sneer on her face, her long blond hair framing her young face with green eyes.

"You are nothing but another piece of shit Devil who has no right under Gods creation to exist, all DEVILS MUST DIE!, This is the only course of events that matter...no go way, your life is no longer needed...Devil." The words uttered by HM were dripping with malice and hatred, as the body of the Son of Lucifer slowly turned to ash once more, in a silent scream.

"Yes, all devils must be wiped from the face of the world...with the lone exception, the cute one."

OK, tho start with, I apologize for the last few months without an update...Life got a bit more interesting lately, and many things kept popping up to keep me from this story...But, it looks like things are starting to settle down.

So, the weddings are coming up, and the 3 Peerages came together for an assault...The Red Dragon Empress is starting to come around and Issei will be a bit busy in the near future... This Lady, HM (I am sure most of you know who this is) has it in for the devil society, with the exception of Issei...go figure.

Thanks or reading, reviewing and favoriting. See you all in the next chapter...


	10. Prelude to Festivities

Chapter 10 Prelude to Festivities

 _ **Yesterday's just a memory, tomorrow is never what it's supposed to be.**_ Bob Dylan

It has been just a day since the operation to eliminate the enemy. Issei and Rias, along with Rias's and Sona's Peerages are being hosted by the Gremory family. Seekvaira, not having a Peerage, was also invited to stay over at the mansion. Seekvaira, or more commonly known to her close friends as just Seek, has had her Evil Pieces since the age of 12, but had long decided not to actively seek out individuals to build a Peerage yet.

If Issei were to be doggedly asked his true feeling towards Seek, he would say that in all honesty, he loved her a tad bit more than Sona, and a little bit more than Rias. That is not to say that his love for the other two women were any less valid, or strong, but to him, her qualities were a slight bit more desirable than the other 2. For one thing, Seek was more grounded emotionally than Rias, and more analytical than Sona, but with a more lively personality.

Rias, on the other hand, was still a bit more reliant on her relation to her brother, a Maou, and tended to fall back to that when she couldn't get her way in certain situations. It sure didn't really help that her Brother, Sirzechs, had a less than healthy sister-complex and tended to give in to her sometimes irrational demands.

Sona, while maintaining a cool, almost cold attitude when in public, was actually very personable in private, sometimes even downright needy, to the point of occasionally being ultra clingy, but Issei took that as an outward sign of her love. The analytical mastermind, was only edged out of being the best by Seek due to Seek's deviousness. Sona just couldn't be as underhanded in tactics than Seekvaira.

All of this really has nothing to do with what is going on in Seekvaira Agares's bedroom, which has been designated as hers since she was a kid. At this time, these thoughts had somehow wiggled their way into Issei's head as he was recovering from a passionate session of raw, unadulterated sex with said woman, as the two were laying next to each other, with hearts pounding and trying to catch their breaths.

"Damn, I needed that...it's been too long since the last time." After uttering those words, Seekvaira turned to Issei and continued. "So, now that that has been taken care of, it's about time for your meeting with Sirzechs."

"Yeah, well, let's hope the other girls are as accepting about the situation as you seem to be." Said Issei as he was getting dressed... "Well, I'm off, see you later , love ya " He said with a smile, as he left her to go to the meeting.

***-Yuzuki Kanda-***

Yuzuki Kanda, this generations Red Dragon Emperor, or Empress, as she is called at times, was sitting on her bed, while deep in meditation. Yuzuki was in her Boosted Gears inner world that represented her and Ddraig's consciousness. Unfortunately, it also housed the remaining consciousness of many other past hosts to Ddraig.

Currently, Yuzuki was talking with two past hosts, Elsha and Belzard. Elsha was the Strongest Female host of Ddraig and Belzard was the strongest Male host.

"So, Yuzuki, what did you want to talk about today?" Asked Elsha.

"I would like to get your opinions on how, where, and with whom to train to reach the next Liberation with the Boosted Gear?... Ddraig has told me that I am at a standstill right now, and can not get past my current condition until I train hard and fast to unlock the next level...so, basically, I am screwed and can't use my abilities to their fullest."

Belzard looked at Elsha, and she likewise stared at him. It appeared that they were having a silent conversation. Yuzuki was starting to get a bit annoyed as they were like this for about 5 minuets.

Just as Yuzuki was about to say something, Belzard looked at her an spoke.

You're not gonna like this, but we think we know what you need to do...I will let Elsha explain everything, I need to take care of some things." After saying that, he turned and walked away.

Yuzuki then looked to Elsha and said, "O.K., what's with the melodrama?, what have you two decided for me?"

"Well, we have the perfect thing..Belzard is setting it up as we speak, so no need to worry, We'll get you to the next Liberation in no time!"

"Great", replied Yuzuki. "And just what is it I have to do?"

"Oh, nothing much...you will be fighting a God." said Elsha, with a knowingly smile on her face.

Blink...Blink...Blink..."The fuck you say?

***- Office of Sirzechs Lucifer-***

The red headed Lucifer was sitting at his desk, along with Lord and Lady Gremory sitting to his right.

Sitting in front of the 3, were Rias and Issei.

"Ahem", Lord Gremory started, "The reason we are here is to go over the 2 ceremonies that will make up the wedding , and the reception afterwards." Zeoticus proceeded to open up a thick binder, and after turning several pages, continued.

"O.K., the ceremony in Kyoto will have about 60 people, most of them being humans who are Rias and Ise's friends. Ise, am I correct that one of your human friends actually knows of the supernatural and is aware of us Devils?"

"Yes Father, her name is Aika Kiryuu, and she found out when she used one of Rias's fliers. At the time, everyone was busy with multiple requests, and Rias asked if I could handle a few, so I went to fulfill the request, and needless to say, both of us were surprised."

"Any repercussions from that?" Asked Sirzechs.

"Nope, after talking for a bit, she got used to the idea, and, she had also stated that she thought something was different about Rias, Sona, their Peerages and myself...I thought she had a sacred gear at first, but it turned out that she has an aptitude towards picking up on peoples auras, so when she found out about us, she finally understood and made the connection with what she was feeling."

"O.K. Then, so the ceremony in Kyoto will be for the humans, and Rias's dream of a Japanese wedding, then the ceremony here in the underworld, will of course, be more lavish and will also be televised." He red over some documents before continuing... "Hmm, Ise, my boy, I see you want your Peerage to be seated between Rias's and Sona's, correct?"

"Yes, those girls have started to get some crazy ideas about marriage, and by being between the other 2 Peerages, it should keep them grounded." replied Issei, with a knowing grin.

Grayfia, who had entered just after the meeting started, had a quizzical look upon her face, spoke up.

"Ise, I don't ever recall you ever mentioning the way you actually conned those women into joining your Peerage?"

"You know Ise, now might be the time to finally come clean as to how you coerced those girls into joining you." Venelana spoke up, purposely egging him on.

"I see you are all going to gang up on me, huh?" seeing every one of his family with mirthful smiles, Issei resigned himself to finally tell of how he gathered those strong, intelligent and beautiful women that comprise his Peerage. Well, with the exception of Lord Gremory and his son, that is, for they had a role in some of that had transpired, along with another Maou.

"OK, well, you all know that when I received my Evil Pieces, I had already known that I wanted Rias, Sona and Seek in my Peerage, but Seek kinda told me that I should search out others to round out the team. But, as to how to go about doing that was eluding me.

I decided to go abroad a bit, and see what, or whom, I could attract. I had gone to England, to see if any living descendants of Arthur's lineage was about, but little did I know that others had already determined some of my Peerage members." replied Issei with a stern face, looking directly at his adoptive father and brother...

****London, England****

Issei had just exited the Imperial War Museum, and was headed to a small, quaint little cafe he saw earlier, located on the corners or Hercules Rd, and Lambeth Rd. As he was sitting outside, enjoying the weather and drinking tea, trying to decide on which leads he had received about certain individuals whom might be a good fit for his Peerage. While enjoying his tea, a beautiful female with long white hair, and a very large bust, sat down unannounced directly in front of him at his small outside table. Issei was taken aback for a second, and decided that, since the woman was not saying anything, only looking directly into his eyes, with no expression whatsoever on her face, to start the conversation.

"Is there a reason why you would just walk up and sit down at my table, unannounced?" said Issei, now noticing a slight aura to the woman as she smiled at him.

"First, let me introduce myself, I am Modrot, daughter of Morgause. Or, as you would know me better as Mordred, and I am here as a request of a very old friend who says that you may be the one person who would give me the outlet to finally accept my purpose in life, that has eluded me for so very long"

Issei could see the seriousness and sincerity in her eyes, and decided to see where this would go.

"Mordred?, as in the 'Nephew' of Arthur?...nephew being the key word here..."

"Seriously?, you actually believe all that crap that the so-called 'Historians' account for?... None of those idiots have gotten anything right in all those suppositions and off-the-mark conclusions. Well, one day, if given the chance, I can set that all straight with you, but, for now, you will just have to accept the fact that what you know of Arthurian legend is only about 10 percent correct. Please tell me that you are NOT the fool that you appear to be right now?"

Issei looked at her for a few seconds before speaking up. "O.K. I accept the fact that you are Mordred, and, as since you are obviously flesh and blood, here in front of me, that you are either immortal, or have some other supernatural longevity?..." He started to feel something coming from her, an aura that explained exactly what she is.

With a look of surprise, and non-belief, he spoke up. "Wait...Your Immortal?"..."Which type?"

The response from Mordred was not one which he was expecting... "Hahaha!, your good, got it in one shot!" Mordred sat there with a beaming smile at Issei, with a nod of her head, Mordred began to speak.

"There are several types of Immortality, 6 to be precise. Immortality through longevity , through regeneration , through godhood or protection via deity, Spiritual immortality, Perfect Immortality and Parasitic Immortality...as for which type I was granted, it is Perfect Immortality."

Issei looked at her in wonder. "I thought only Gods could fit in that category?"

"Well, as to how and why I am Immortal, I have no idea, I have asked for countless years, no answer

yet...but, I have learned to live with it...Enough of this topic. I know why you are here in London, and I am offering myself to you, as a Peerage member."

Issei narrowed his eyes and asked, "Just like that?, without knowing anything about me?

Mordred, with a serious facial expression, looked directly into Issei's eyes and spoke with a firm and resolute voice. "I have been searching for a purpose in my life for many years, and was contacted by an old friend who then introduced me to an associate of his by the name of Zeoticus Gremory, who told me you were seeking strong people for your Peerage. After several hours of listening to Gremory talk about you, I was convinced that you are what I need now, for you to give me a new purpose."

Issei thought hard for the next few minutes, and finally spoke up. "I have a mutated Knight that would suit you best of my Pieces, but, being an Immortal, would it even work on you?"

Mordred smiled and responded, "I have been assured by my old friend Ajuka and Lord Gremory that it would work."

Issei's eyes widened at that comment. "You know Uncle Ajuka?"... "O.K., let's go find a nice private place so we can teleport to my home." said Issei as he stood up, and left some money in the table as he escorted Mordred to a narrow alley a block away. After opening a port circle, Issei paused and looked at Mordred.

"Ummm, I just thought of something, you won't be able to use a transport circle...or, can you?"

"Yes, for some reason, I can, that's another thing Ajuka checked on about me."

Issei narrowed his eyes and asked, "What else did he find out about you?" Mordred emitted a slight laugh, and along with a blush of the cheeks, responded coyly with, "Well, you will just have to find out for yourself!"

Issei didn't trust himself to answer that and took her hand and led her through the portal.

/

"By the way father... you never told me that you were in cahoots with Azazel and uncle Ajuka on picking some of the members of my Peerage." said Issei with a slight pout.

Zeoticus tried to look innocent as he spoke to Issei. "As long as it all worked out, that's what matters Ise."

Issei wanted to say something else, but decided to be polite. "After that, we went to my place in Kuoh and discussed the pluses and minuses of accepting my Knight Piece, after which she still accepted, and that is how Mordred became my first Knight." Issei took a sip if water before continuing.

"Tomoe came to me in almost the exact same way, only more forceful, hehe"

/

Issei was sitting in the ORC club room, along with Rias and Yuuto, just a day after Rias had gotten permission from her father to use the old school building, which wasn't in use as part of the school anymore. He noticed that the team who came in to clean and repair the building on the inside, did a magnificent job of it. "Hey Rias, where are Akeno and Shirone?"

Rias, who was busy removing odds and ends from the many boxes of stuff she brought over to decorate the rooms with, looked at Issei... "They both had contracts and should be back soon"

"Ah, ok, this room looks good, can't wait till I get to be here myself...When does Shirone start in the High School division?"

Yuuto answered since Rias was totally no paying attention. "She starts next semester, and I start this semester, although, you should call her Koneko in public, even though you're the only one she lets call her Shirone"

"Yeah, gotta remember th..." Essei started to say as he was interrupted by an image of his sigil appeared on Rias's desk.

"Rias, did you mix in any of my summon requests into yours by accident?... I have as yet to hand out any of mine lately!" "No, why do you ask?" answered Rias without even looking away from her boxes.

"Well, because I am being summoned, and I haven't handed any out...that's why, and even then, I don't give them to the general public...oh well, might as well answer it, not much else gonna happen with your face inside those boxes." Issei reached over and touched the sigil to attune his energy to the location of where it was coming from, and, after determining that it was safe, opened a transport circle and departed with a wave and a smile to Yuuto.

Issei was now standing in the midst of a traditional chaniwa, with a set of natural stone benches off to the right. Standing in front of the stone benches was a person in what appeared to be a complete set of Samurai armor. With the exception of the kabuto and the shikoro, all the pieces were a teal color, and the mengu left nothing of the face uncovered except slits for the eyes.

While Issei was taking in the sight before him, the figure lifted a hand and pointed to him, and then directed the hand to the direction of a small building, that Issei assumed was a dojo of some type.

The armored figure turned and walked in the direction of the building, and Issei decided to follow.

Just before the unknown person was to enter the building, a large gray looking magic circle opened about 20 feet from the samurai looking warrior, and out came 3 figures.

the first to appear was a hulk look-alike, minus the green body. The over muscled guy stood 8 feet tall with a bald head and a chiseled, angular face, most likely European. The second was a woman in a tight, body hugging, black silk robe with a gold sash, holding a 5 foot long staff made of a dark metal.

The 3rd figure, was a young woman, with short black hair, wearing a traditional Japanese school girl outfit, black naval looking uniform, but with a skirt.

The black haired girl then barked out a few orders. "Devlin, kill the warrior, Tatiana, put up a barrier and report back to the Boss, I will deal with this kid." She said with a smirk. "I am sorry you were here kid, but you can not be allowed to leave here alive, our mission is to kill this lady, you are just 'collateral damage' to our mission...sorry your life ends here!"

Issei wasted no time in looking to what was happening with the samurai as he was now totally focused on this girl in front of him, who happened to be exuding a not so small aura of hostility. He silently called forth his Dark Shroud, and assumed a fighting stance. To the look of her, the girl didn't react, so he assumed she couldn't detect his dark energy.

The girl reached behind her back and in one, swift motion, pulled out a throwing knife, and let it sail directly for her target. Issei, not wanting to let the enemy know of his Shroud, decided to evade as he ran in the direction of girl. The girl was not expecting this, and as such, wasn't prepared for the speed at which he got to her, and couldn't even defend herself from the punch that Issei directed to her face. Noticing that the girl was now laying on the ground with massive amounts of blood coming from her mouth and nose...or what was left of them, having her jaw broken and torn from her face.

Issei looked to the other pair facing off and noticed the armored one was being hard pressed by the hulk guy. ' _The other one said it was a lady,who the hell is she, and why are they after her?_ ' thought Issei as he started to form a plan to help her out.

Samurai girl was barely holding her own against the huge muscle bound enemy, while he has a giant 2 handed sword, and she has a katana, her skill wielding it was greater than his skill wielding his. Just as Issei was about to jump in and assist her, she knelt down to her right to avoid a wide swing by Mr. muscles, and spin on her knee to be facing his left flank, and she spun, she swung her katana in a tight arc, that resulted in her severing his left hamstring, she them immediately pivoted in one fluid motion, both turning, and swinging , and severed his right hamstring.

The result being, the behemoth falling to his knees, unable to stand. This being the result, Ms. Samurai stood up, and with no hesitation, swung her katana directly to his neck. Issei was a bit shocked as seeing the head of the massive guy hadn't even moved. The sword easily and swiftly cleaved his thick muscled neck, and for a few seconds, the head just stayed there...then, as if a slight wind effected it, the head slowly tilted and fell away from the lifeless body, it rested a few feet away, with the quizzical expression frozen in death, upon it's face.

Issei released his Black Energy sword, extended hos hand to the samurai to help her up off her knees.

She got up, turned to Issei and removed her kabuto to reveal her face. Issei was now looking at a young looking woman of Japanese descent, with black silky hair, that was pulled back into a tight ponytail. With beautiful liquid dark brown eyes, a face that could rival Helena of Troy, and a smile that could brighten the darkest pt of Hell.

"Hello, and thank you for the aid, if you hadn't sown up, I don't know if I could have fended off both of them, My Lord."

Issei was speechless at not just her amazing beauty, but also by her addressing him as such.

"Uh, hehe, you can drop the "my Lord", my name is Issei, and, if I am not mistaken, you were the one who summoned me, correct?, so, just call me Issei...and by the way, how do you even know who I am anyway?"

"An old friend of my family told me that you were looking for a few select people to 'join' your soon to be growing family." She said with a heart stopping smile.

"Um...O.K., let me just ...wait a second...this family friend, wouldn't happen to have the name of Azazel, would it?" asked Issei, with a pained expression.

"I do believe that is the name he goes by." Responded the young woman, with a laugh that was as charming as her face.

"Figures...damned Ash Crow...I will have to find a suitable way to pay him back for all his help these past few months... By the way, you know my name, but who are you?"

Pleased to make your acquaintance, Issei, my name is Tomoe Gozen, direct descendant of the original

Tomoe Gozen, who married Minamoto no Yoshinaka." Said Tomoe, as she then got down onto the ground into a seiza position, and then bowed down into a Saikeirei. "Lord Andromalius, I hereby present myself for your consideration, to become a member of your family, devoted follower, and protector."

Issei stood there for a few seconds, shocked at the devotion of someone he just met. "Please, stand up, there is no need to bow so low to me. Before we continue this, we need to get rid of thi..." Issei was halted in his words as the barrier that was containing the area, dissipated and left the area normal.

"O.K., that happened." deadpanned Issei, as he looked back to Tomoe. "If you are dead sure that you are ready to be reincarnated as a Devil, and leave the mundane life as a Human, then I will gladly accept you as a servant. But, know that the word servant is, in this case, not a derogatory term, as to be in my Household, you will be treated as a family member, and not mistreated. But, that is not to say that there will be times when I will have to be strict, but you will never have to worry about being mistreated...as long as you are aware of this, then if you ready, I will take you into my family, household, and Peerage."

Tomoe stepped up to Issei, and bowed, saying, " I, Tomoe Gozen, do hereby declare that I accept the offer of Issei Andromalius, to accept me into his Household and Peerage!"

Issei nodded, and pulled his Pieces from a pocket dimension, "I have 2 Knights already, so, you will be my first Pawn in my Peerage." he then pulled out his pawn pieces and held them out to the girl.

To his surprise, three Pawn pieces started to emit their tel-tale energy signature that showed they were needed to make her a Pawn. The three pieces rose in the air and hovered before Tomoe, then began to rotate in a counter-clockwise direction, with the Andromalius clan sigil forming upon her chest.

"I, Issei Andromalius, welcome you, Tomoe Gozen, as a member of my Family, and as a Pawn, to protect, and defend the Andromalius Clan, as a Devil of the Underworld, be delighted in your new life!"

As the three pawns rotated, they began to move towards her chest, and slowly began to enter her body. As soon as the three Pawns completely entered her chest, Tomoe's eyes widened, and a slight light glowed in them. In a few seconds, the procedure was complete. "Wow, this is a different feeling."

Then, her eyes went wide, and a small blush rose on her cheeks.

Issei felt the connection to the girl, and the strength of the connection let Issei know that she was no pushover in her character, and abilities. There was another feeling that was present, and he only felt that with Sona, Rias and Seek, but not as strong as those three, was the feeling of love and devotion.

Trying to avoid an awkward moment, Issei told Tomoe, "Well, that went well, (smile) Why don't you go get changed, and I will introduce you to your new extended family?"

With a nod, Tomoe started to walk into the building, presumably to change out of her armor, when Issei interrupted her.

"By the way, I totally forgot to ask, but do you know why those 3 came to you to kill you?"

"Well, I assume it had to do with declining an offer to me, made several times, by a group that I had no inclination of joining. I assume that they either wanted me to join, or kill me if I refused... I refused 3 times, I guess they decided no more more attempts to lure me to them. Issei look at her with a hard expression, "Do you know this group?, did they mention why they wanted you?" Asked Issei.

"They called themselves "Heroes", and that they were part of a larger group, and wanted my talents, but I told then all 3 times that I wanted nothing to do with them, as they seemed to be bent on evil and destruction."

/

"After that, she went to change, and that's when I told you about the Hero faction and their connection to the Khaos Brigade." said Issei, as he looked to Sirzechs.

"O.K., I think we have wasted enough time on this reminiscing, I am sure Ise and the others are ready to relax for now. I want to see you two, Rias and Ise, a bit later to go over a few things...and the rest, at dinner later." Said Lord Gremory as he nodded to everyone to say that this meeting was over, for now.

*** Kuoh Academy***

Entering the gates of the school, the blond haired, green eyed girl approached a small group of several girls. "Hello, can you direct me to the administrations office?, I transferred here, and today is my first day"

"Of course, just go in the doors here and turn right, the office is on the left." replied one of the girls.

"Thanks, my name is Helena, Helena Masterson, I am from England, pleased to meet you" Spoke Helena.

The girl who spoke to her smiled and responded, "Hello, Helena, I am Mari, and these two are Chitose and Aika." Mari said, as she pointed to the other two girls.

Pleased to meet you, I will hopefully see you again, but I want to get my schedule before classes start, thanks for you directions, and welcome." With that, Helena left them to go to the office.

'Hmm, so far, I haven't detected any devils' Thought the girl as she walked to the office.

Meanwhile, Aika was watching the girl walk away thinking that something is strange about the blond, but can't pinpoint it. _'I'll have to talk to Issei about her, she feels off.'_

 _/_

 **Hello all, just a quick note. I was planning on just a short part of the next few chapters to go over the wedding(s), but my wife is slapping my head and telling me not to be brief on that topic...**

 **So, I will leave it up to you, the readers, on weather or not you want me to write about the weddings, or just get glance over them, and concentrate more on the story and action.**

 **You can either PM me or leave a review with your thoughts on this, and I will take them all into consideration, after a few weeks or so of the results.**


	11. The 1st Bounce of The Wedding Ball

" _ **It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages."**_ ― Friedrich Nietzsche

Chapter 11 The 1st Bounce of The Wedding Ball.

.

The wedding of Issei Hyoudou and Rias Gremory was taking place in a beautiful traditional Japanese garden, with about 40 guests, whom most were classmates and close friends of the bride and groom. The bride was wearing a traditional white kimono with a white hat fixed over complex hairstyle, while the groom was wearing a traditionally basic black kimono.

This was the wedding that Rias had always dreamed of since she was a young girl, who became fascinated with Japanese culture. The Shinto Priest, who actually has knowledge of the supernatural, has given his blessings to the couple and now stepped back for them to complete the ceremony.

Issei picked up a small ornate silver cup of sake and took 3 sips to finish it. then placed it back down, Rias then picked up a similar cup, and repeated what the groom had done.

Next, the parents of the bride and groom stepped up. Lord and lady Gremory, and 2 Gremory servants that were given the honor of acting as Issei's parents (Due to Humans being present that do not know of the Supernatural). The 2 sets of parents then drank small cups of sake, and then congratulated the couple.

Everyone present then stood up, bowed twice, clapped their hands twice, and then bowed again. At that, all the young girls who were friends of Rias, all ran up to her and started all the "girly" talk and such. Issei looked at them, and saw the pink tinged faces, and hearing the giggling, decided to step away a bit and was stopped by the photographer, a brown haired, glasses wearing guy.

"Mr Hyoudou, the photo's should be ready within a few days, after family and couple shots, we should be done." Issei wore a blank look on his face as he stared at the photographer.

"Ummm, sorry Mr. Motohama, but have we ever met before?" asked Issei.

"Hahahaha, very funny Ise... just be glad I am doing this for free, otherwise, this would cost you some serious dough, my man."

Issei laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "Don't worry my friend, you will get paid for this...I know you would do it for us, but Rias's dad insists on paying you."

"Ise my man, I always knew you and Rias would hook up, but thanks to you two getting married, it has given some whacked out ideas to Katase, also, Motsuda has been getting weird vibes from Murayama. "

Issei looked at his friend with a warm smile. "Listen well, my friend, there are worse things that could happen, you guys love each other, so you might as well just go with the flow."

'Yeah, yeah...ok, see ya later bro, gotta take a few more shots."

As Motohama was waking away, Issei was approached by Aika, who walked up to him after she talked to Rias, and linked her arm in his and said, "We need to talk Issei, and we wont want others to hear this."

"Okaaaaayyy, what's got your panties in a bunch?" asked Issei, trying to figure why she was leading him to a quiet corner.

With a perverted grin, Aika responded, "Your mouth...if you play your cards right!... Just kidding...listen, there is a new strange girl at school, just started the other day. She has been asking a few fellow students if they knew you and where you could be found hanging out at."

Issei adopted a serious expression and asked, "What's her name, and what does she look like?"

"Well, she is a bit shorter than me, has semi-long blond hair, and green eyes, and her name is Helena Masterson...she has a very strange aura, that's what tipped me off that she isn't a normi, plus the fact that she has been asking around about you."

"What's so strange about her aura?" Asked the newlywed.

"Well, you know how I can differentiate between Human, Devil, Fallen and the like?, well, hers looks like a mix of several different types, but on top of that, it is shadowy...kinda like she is trying way too damned hard to cover or conceal it." Aika took a deep breath, and continued. "Look Ise, I don't like the fact that some new blond bitch is looking for you, not to mention the bad vibes I get from her...just what she is or who she is I have no idea, but I will say this... she can be nothing but trouble!"

Issei stared at her for a good 10 seconds and then his eyes got wide. "Aika, I have an idea, but I need to contact someone...Go to Rias and tell her I am stepping out to call Uncle A to check up on him...she will know what it means." Aika nodded and walked over to where Rias and the other girls were talking, as Issei found a secluded spot to call Ajuka.

Elsewhere at the same time

In a small one bedroom apartment somewhere near Kuoh, was a blond haired beauty, who calls herself Helena Masterson. At this moment, she was laying naked on the bed, covered is sweat as she has just completed pleasuring herself with an assortment of "toys", panting heavily as she was experiencing the last effects of her orgasm. "Oh, Issei, just wait till I get you and wont need to do this myself. And once we join, we can get rid of all those meddlesome whores that have intruded their way into our wonderful life together." With a maniacal laugh, she selected another toy and began to assault herself again.

Once again we find ourselves with Issei, as he was just returning to the garden area where the wedding took place. He saw Rias, her parents, and family and peerage members. Everyone else had already left to head to where the reception was to be held.

Rias saw him approach, "Ise...what was that all about?" asked Rias.

Issei looked a bit worried, and decided to get to a more discreet place. "Let's all head over to the ORC, there is some info that everyone needs to hear, and this is too open of a place to discuss this."

On the way to the ORC club, Issei called to his Peerage members, and told them to meet up there.

Upon entering the room, everyone broke off into small groups and were engaging in small talk, until everyone else shows up. Once all of Issei's Peerage members arrived, everyone got comfortable, and Issei sat next to Sona, and started to speak. Ise cleared his throat.

"OK, everyone remembers the operation to take out the Old Satan faction leaders, correct?" Everyone nodded, and he continued to talk. "Well, just a bit ago, Ika told me there was a new girl at school, that was asking around for me, and Ika noticed a strange aura to her. To be precise, her aura contains a Holy element that resembles a mix between Angelic and Demonic."

Everyone's eyes widened with that news, but Mordred had a perplexed look upon her face. "Ise, I am sure we are NOT talking about a Nephilim, are we?" Issei shook his head. "No, and you know who this is, since you were with me when we first met her."

Mordred looked blankly at him, then slowly, her face took on a look that can best be described as a mix between mirth, and dread. "Oh no...she can't be back...can she?"

Issei, with a deadpan look, sighed, and answered, "Unfortunately, from the description from Ika, and Uncle Ajuka, who looked over some video from the op,...yes, that bat shit crazy ball of a walking neurosis factory is at-large, and if we don't take care of her soon, my life will turn into a new kind of hell!."

With the exception of Mordred, Sona and Rias laughing their asses off, everyone else had perplexed looks on their faces, Saji spoke up and asked, "Who is it, and why are those 3 laughing so hard if she is dangerous?" Sona, who has now controlled her mirth to a slight chuckle, started to explain, since Issei looked like he wanted to curl into a fetal position and make believe he was invisible.

"Sabella, or, Helena Masterson, which apparently is the name she is going by now, is a Fallen Angel/ devil hybrid, who has connections to Grigori. She has one mission in her life...to make Issei hers, and only hers. But, she also has a problem with hurting anyone who Issei deems as a friend or ally, so, she is dangerous where she can kill easily, but, her targets are limited. Unfortunately, she drives Issei crazy and causes us women in his life to act as his shield, so to say."

Yuzuki then blurts out, "Then why not let her jump his bones, and..." She is interrupted by a hard slap from Koneko. "Down pervgirl!" Yuzuki sat back down and glared at Koneko, who payed no attention to the death glare.

"Ise, just have us go take care of her, it would be no problem if just Tia and I pay her a "visit"." This was from Tomoe. Issei looked at her for a few seconds before turning to look at everyone else.

"Actually, someone will be coming here in a few minuets who has the perfect position to take care of her, Most of you haven't met him yet, but he was one of my few trainers these past few years from Grigori, some of you have met him already." Just as Issei was finished talking, a magic circle appeared on the floor, and out stepped 2 Fallen Angles, one of which was immediately assaulted by Akeno

"Dad" she yelled as she ran and jumped onto him at full speed.

Said man was a large, well built man with a stern face decorated by a short beard. Baraqiel, who was the 9th Watcher of the 20 leaders of the Fallen Angles. Baraqiel, also known as, the Lightning of God, as he was once called, was also the Father of Akeno. While the father and daughter were busy greeting each other, the other Fallen had stepped up to Issei.

This Fallen, had a larger, well built body than Baraqiel, but with no facial hair. The outstanding feature of his was not physical, in nature, but, was his commanding presence. He was the 4th Watcher, also once known as the Star of God (sometimes translated as Angel of The Stars) His name is Kokabiel.

"Thanks for coming Uncle, although, I didn't know that Baraqiel would be with you, but not complaining...been a while since Akeno has spent time with him and her Mom." Kokabiel smiled, and backed up a step or two, and his smile became a scowl, and he flared up his power enough (well, about 10 percent) to put almost all present on their knees. He then roared aloud... "Who has dared threaten my favorite Nephew".

()()()()()()()()()

 _ **Sorry or the shorter-than-normal chapter.**_

 _ **As everyone knows, I am not normally one to write notes before, or after a chapter. But considering that it has been a long while since I wrote another chapter, I wanted to let you know that I have not abandoned this story. I have had a health issue that I won't go into, nor bore with the details, but suffice it to say, I am A-OK now and have returned to a better state of health. While this is good, do not expect more than a chapter every month or so, until my creative juices start to flow again. Like I said back there a sentence or 2 ago, I have NOT abandoned this story. See you all in a bit, so, until next time, take care, and be well...**_


End file.
